Through The Well Again
by KimmiGirl9
Summary: Rin mysteriously disappears through a well after a white light engulfed her, will she ever return to her lord? Please be kind and let me know what you think of my story. I don't own the charatcers.
1. Prologue

_Prologue: Through The Well Again_

It was early in the morning when eleven year old Rin woke up in the castle that belonged to her Lord. She was spending several days with him for an upcoming festival near his castle. After adjusting her eyes, she caught the sight of white fabric with a hint of pink laying over on a chair in her bedroom. Her room was quite large for the small girl that she was. A room like this would be any princesses dream. A white canopy wrapped around her bed to help prevent bugs from getting inside and attacking her while she slept. She rose from her futon and walked over to her chair and picked up the white fabric to see a brand new Kimono. The pink she saw on the fabric was in fact large prints of camellia which were her favorite flowers.

"Lord Sesshomaru must have come during the night and placed it here," Rin thought. With a big smile on her face, she went to take a quick bath and then changed into her new kimono. Before she headed out to go and have breakfast with her Lord, she combed her hair and placed part of her hair into a side ponytail, since she was a young girl. After she was done, Rin ran out of the room towards the dining hall to find her Lord and surprise him wearing his present.

Rin rounded the corner when she found not only her beloved Lord but also Master Jaken. She ignored Jaken's rants like always when Sesshomaru saw her coming up to them. He noticed Rin found his present he left her during the night. She came to a halt and greeted the two who stood before her.

"Good morning my Lord and Master Jaken, I hope you both rested well," she said as she bowed to them.

"And you as well Rin," Sesshomaru said.

"My Lord, thank you for my new kimono I really love it," Rin said. She had the biggest smile on her face. Sesshomaru only nodded his head at her. He turned on his heels to head to the dining hall to have breakfast. It was a normal quiet morning, Sesshomaru didn't have any guest to join him to talk business.

After breakfast Rin wanted to go outside of the castle to pick the many different flowers along the riverbed. Sesshomaru allowed her along with Master Jaken to keep an eye on her. It would be good for her to get out for a bit since it had been raining for the past week. Since Sesshomaru had business to attend to, he wouldn't be able to join them. But he would be keeping his ears open for her in case of danger. Before Rin went outside the gates, she went to the stables to get Ah-Un so they could get some fresh air.

"I'll see you later and I'll bring you back a big bouquet of flowers," she said. Sesshomaru watched her and his henchmen walk out the front gates and leave. Sesshomaru turned on his heels to head back inside to his office. He had a meeting with a demon that he already knew wasn't going to end well. Something Sesshomaru didn't know was Rin would not be coming back home.

The trio made it to through the woods after walking several hundred yards to the river. Rin bolted to play. "Don't run too far Rin. Stay close so I can see you," Jaken ordered. He went and laid under a tree next to the river.

Rin turned to Jaken with a smile and nodded then ran into the small field with Ah-Un to play tag. She loved Ah-Un because she could tell them secrets about everything. After an hour or two of watching them play, Jaken fell asleep against a sakura tree. It was noon time when Rin and Ah-Un came back and found Jaken asleep when they decided to rest too. Ten minutes passed and Rin couldn't fall asleep. She got up and went to the riverbed. She started to pick the flowers she promised to bring back for her Lord. It was very muddy but not too muddy for her to walk in. Rin tied her kimono above her knees so it wouldn't get to dirty and crossed the river to pick more flowers. After five minutes she decided it was enough because she couldn't hold much more. She started to head back to the river to Master Jaken and Ah Un. When she was close to the river she heard a crackling sound beneath her. Before she could take another step she fell through a deep hole screaming, "Lord SESSHOMARU!" She hit the ground and her world went dark. Soon a bright white light shot up from the hole she fell through.

As Lord Sesshomaru was ending his work with a youkai he couldn't make agreements with, he heard Rin screaming for him. With all haste he was out the door and at the fields. Searching the area, he found his henchmen and Ah-Un standing next to a hidden Well where Rin fell. "What happened? Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked angrily. He grabbed Jaken by the collar of his shirt.

"I don't know Milord I came to when I heard her screams. I ran here as fast I could. Just as I got here a white light shot out. But when I looked down she was not there. Please Milord I'm truly sorry," Jaken said pleading and crying.

With anger, Sesshomaru threw Jaken into the river. He could still smell Rin's scent but it was fading away. He also noticed the flowers that were picked as they were still scattered around the hidden well and down inside too. He picked up the remaining bouquet holding it close to him thinking she was truly gone. Turning around and grabbing Ah-Un's reins, he headed back to the castle. Sesshomaru kept his last memory of her smile.


	2. Chapter 1: White Light

**_Chapter 1: White Light_**

_Please don't be mad, yes I'm rewriting this story because I feel like it needs more to it. I noticed so many misspellings and some stuff that doesn't make any sense. So please be patient with me while we work things out. I promise this story will be 10x better. The plot of the story will kind of the same with a few things added. Other changes will be character's names and tensions between Sesshomaru and Rin. So please enjoy the new rewritten chapters until the story is complete. I'm also debating making the whole story third person. It all depends when I get to those chapters. But for now please enjoy._

* * *

It was Saturday morning at the Ito home. Itsuki made his way downstairs into the kitchen to find his wife Mika preparing breakfast. The kitchen smelled like heaven. She was cooking scrambled eggs and veggies. He made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her petite frame. "Good morning my dear Mika. Is there anything I can do to help you out on this beautiful morning?" he whispered into her ear.

She smiled at his offer to help. Mika turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good morning my love." She kissed his lips. "Sure, you can help me by setting the table please." Mika turned back to face the hot stove.

Itsuki went over to the cupboard and got out plates, bowels, chopsticks, and tea cups. He placed them on the table and took his seat, watching his beautiful wife work her magic in the kitchen. He found his usual morning paper next to his seat, reading the front page of today's news. It was mostly about the insane rain they'd been having off and on the last few days. Since it was the season for typhoons they prepared for the weather by protecting their home.

Itsuki and Mika had been together since they met in high school at sixteen years old. After graduating high school and college they married at the age of twenty-one with high end degrees. Ten years later, they were still together with well paying jobs. Itsuki worked for a high-end computer company and Mika was an emergency room doctor. She finally had a weekend off and was happy to make her loving husband a proper breakfast.

After several minutes Mika placed their dishes on the mahogany table. Itsuki set his newspaper down and looked at the food that was placed in front of him.

"Smells and looks good Mika," he complimented her hard work. "You would make an excellent chef," Itsuki announced. She blushed. They began to eat their breakfast. The clouds wasted away and allowed the sun to shine through their large remodeled kitchen.

Mika set her chopsticks down and picked up her tea cup. "Do you have any plans for today Itsuki? If not, maybe we could go for a walk to the river behind the house today?" she asked after swallowing her food and then taking a sip of her lemon tea.

Itsuki turned to Mika and set his chopsticks down on the table and swallowed his food. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Mika. I have some paperwork but I can finish it later. After we get done eating, I'll help you clean up breakfast. Then we can get ready and head out for our morning walk," Itsuki said.

Smiling back at one another, they both finished their breakfast. They had the dishes cleaned up within fifteen minutes. Not long after, Itsuki and Mika headed out the backdoor to a private path behind their house for their morning walk. The sun was shining high above the shaded pine trees and the couple that was holding hands and talking amongst themselves. They had everything they could ask for. A beautiful home, well paying jobs, and upscale cars. But the only thing that was missing was a child to call their own. Though they were in their early thirties, they felt like it would not be great at this time because their jobs kept them very busy and away from home.

"It's so warm and beautiful out today. Even with the rain we've been having for the past week, it's good to see the sun again," Mika said. She looked at her husband who had his arm wrapped around her waist. They made it to the clearing where the river was.

"I agree, but luckily the rain should let up for the next two days from what the news article said," Itsuki informed. "I'm happy to have a weekend with you." He lifted her hand and kissed her delicate skin.

"Same her Itsuki. It feels like forever since we had a day like this." The couple stood by the river and took in the quietness and tranquility that surrounded them. Birds were chirping and many different butterflies flew around them. Even a doe with her little fawn was grazing on the other side of the river. They remained quiet so they wouldn't scare them off. They were so lost in thought when a white light burst out of the ground across the river. It knocked both of them off their feet onto the wet surface below them. The mother deer and her baby darted away into the dim forest.

Itsuki sat up fast. "What the hell was that?" Itsuki shouted.

Mika was in shock, not knowing what just happened. She sat motionless and unable to speak."Mika, stay here I'm going to investigate what it was," he informed her, getting to his feet.

Itsuki walked across the ankle deep water not caring that his shoes and socks were getting wet. He approached the exact spot where the light came from and looked down the hole. With great horror, he saw a young child in it. "Mika! Come here quick! There's a little girl down here!" he yelled out as he jumped down in the hole.

Mika came back to reality, got up, and ran across the river. She didn't care about her socks and shoes getting wet either. "Did you say a little girl is down there?" Mika asked. Reaching the hole, she looked down and horror ran across her face too. She saw a young girl passed out cold with wild flowers scattered all around her.

"Yes, I'm gonna pick her up very carefully and then I'm going to pass her up to you," Itsuki said.

"Okay, but please be careful she might have multiple injuries," Mika informed him. Being a doctor, she knew what could happen moving an injured or unconscious patient.

Itsuki slowly picked up the child very carefully and lifted her up. He then passed her up to Mika and she took her from him. Mika laid the young girl down with her head across her lap. Then she watched Itsuki climb out of the deep wide hole. Mika rubbed her hand over the unconscious girl's forehead. "Hun, can you hear me? You're safe now," Mika informed the sleeping girl. Itsuki knelt down next to his wife Mika.

"Do you think it's safe to move her Mika?'

"I'm not sure Itsuki. She doesn't look like she has any injuries from what I can see. But she could have injuries that we can't see."

Itsuki made the toughest decision. "Give her to me and let's get back to the house. We'll take our time and call for a medic," Itsuki said. He carefully picked the young girl up. Then he and Mika walked back across the river and headed back to their home.

They both remained quiet for several minutes until they broke through trees outside their yard. "What the heck was that hole Itsuki?" Mika asked. They walked up the back porch steps and were careful not to slip since it rained during the night.

"It looked like an old well shaft Mika," Itsuki said. Mika got in front of her husband and opened the patio door.

"An old well shaft? I didn't think we had any out here," Mika said. Walking into the kitchen, Itsuki placed the girl on the table.

"Well, we do live out in a wooded area, so there's a lot out there I believe." He went to grab the phone and dialed for a medic. Mika left the kitchen to grab a blanket from the family room. She then brought it back to cover the girl up and keep her warm. She went over to the sink and wet a washcloth down. She came back over to the girl and washed the dirt from her face. Looking at her face, she only found some small cuts and bruises.

"It's strange, no families out here have a young girl around her age. Who do you think she belongs to?" Mika wondered.

Itsuki hung up the phone and came to stand on the other side of the table. "They're on their way. I'm not sure Mika, maybe she belongs to a family that's visiting the neighbors? She's wearing a very festive kimono. But it's a strange place for her to wind up. We have wild animals running around here and quicksand. It's good that we found her and not a coyote or another wild animal. But the real question is, what was that white light?"

"Maybe it was an unexpected lightning bolt? But that would have killed this girl." Mika looked down at the child and noticed she started to stir. "Oh! I think she's coming to Itsuki. Sweetie can you hear me?" Mika asked the young girl. They both watched her open her eyes slowly. "Hun are you hurting anywhere? Could you tell us your name?"

The young girl just looked up to the two people who stood around her. All she did was stare up at them.

"Hun, help is on the way. You're going to be going to the hospital very soon," Mika informed the girl.

"Who are these two? And what is a hospital? Where am I?" The young girl thought.

"Maybe she's deaf Mika. Try using sign language and see if that helps," Itsuki said.

"Good idea. I'll try that." Mika signed the same questions to the young girl. But all the girl did was stare at them. "Nothing, I'm not sure what to try now Itsuki."

The hard surface under the girl was starting to hurt her back. She sat up slowly and shocked the couple in front of her. "My dear please don't move. You might have some injuries that might need to be looked at," Mika informed her. The girl just stared at them. She wasn't sure what the word injuries meant.

"Do you need anything Mika?" Itsuki asked.

"Could you grab my medical bag, I want to check her vitals while we wait for the paramedics," Mika ordered. Itsuki left to grab her bag from the foyer. "Hun, I'm going to check to see if you have any bruises along your head. Just let me know if you have any pain." All the girl did was just stare and nod her head and still not understanding what Mika was talking about. Mika grabbed some gloves from the drawer and put them on.

Then she carefully started to examine the young girl. She started at the back of the lower scalp feeling nothing out of the ordinary but a small bruise that didn't seem to phase the girl. "I don't feel anything serious with your head. Are you hurting anywhere along the head," she asked, using hand gestures. Mika just watched the girl shake her head.

Itsuki was back with her bag and placed it on the table. "Here's your bag dear."

Mika opened her black bag and pulled out the stethoscope. "Thank you." After putting the ear tips on she said, "I'm going to check your lungs and heart now. Breathe in and breathe out when I tell you too." Mika placed the diaphragm on the girl's chest. "Breathe in." The girl breathed in some air and held it for a few seconds. "Breathe out. Her vitals are normal. But she could still have injuries that worry me."

The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. A few minutes later, an ambulance and a police officer arrived at their home. Itsuki left the kitchen to open the front door. The medical group walked up the front stairs and inside the house.

"Follow me. She's in the kitchen," Itsuki said. He led them to the kitchen. The medics came to the girl who was still on the table, sitting up.

"I checked her vitals and all seems to be normal, but she needs to have an x-ray and a few other tests done to determine if there are any internal injuries," Mika informed.

"I'm presuming your a doctor ma'am?" the paramedic asked.

"Yes, I'm Doctor Ito of Shikon Hospital."

"I've heard great stories about you Doctor Ito . We'll make sure she gets proper care. I presume you will want to come with us to the hospital?"

"Yes, I'm off today but I'll let the nurses know what needs to be done."

They were all talking when a deep male voice came up from behind them. "Hello, I'm officer Tomoyo. We were informed you found a young girl?" the officer asked.

Mika and Itsuki both turned around to see the police officer behind them. "Yes, behind our house in an old well shaft," Itsuki said.

The officer looked at Itsuki with shock. "Could one of you show me while the other goes in an ambulance when they take the child?" the officer asked. Mika stood beside her husband as she responded first.

"I'll go with the girl. Itsuki, please go show the officer where we found her. I'll keep you updated on everything," Mika said.

Itsuki walked out the backdoor with the officer. Mika turned her attention back to the young girl. She was being placed on the gurney getting ready to go to the hospital. Mika watched the girl reach her hand out towards her. "It's okay, I'm coming with you. I won't leave your side. I promise," Mika informed her.

The paramedics pushed the gurney out the front door and down the brick steps. Before walking out, Mika grabbed her keys and purse. She shut the door and locked it, then she made her way down the front steps and into the ambulance, where the girl was waiting for her. She held out her little hand for Mika. Mika took it in hers. The driver shut the backdoors and went around to take his seat. Then he took off towards the hospital where Mika worked.

* * *

Itsuki and officer Iko made it to where the girl was found. "This is where we found her officer Iko," Itsuki said. He pointed to the exact spot. Office Iko looked at the well and began examining it.

"Crazy place for an old well. Looks like it had been covered up for hundreds of years. It's good you and your wife found her and not a wild animal," the officer said. He walked back over to Itsuki.

"Yes indeed. I'll get a board and cover it up, so no one else gets down there," Itsuki said. They both made their way back up the path to the house.

"Do you know if there are any families with a little girl about her age around here?" officer Iko asked.

"I'm afraid not. The families out here only have high school kids. We have met all our neighbors since Mika and I moved out here five years ago," Itsuki said. The officer took notes of what Itsuki explained to him. Officer Iko left afterwards.

Itsuki headed back inside to grab his wallet and keys so he could meet Mika at the hospital. He sent her a text that he was on his way.

* * *

On the way to the hospital they got an I.V line ready to stick into the girls arm. "Hun, I need you to relax so we can get some fluids into you. Just relax your arm and it will be over really quick." The paramedic got the needle ready. When the girl saw the long silver stick, fear struck her seeing how thick it was and she nearly jumped into Mika's lap. "It's okay, it's just a small prick and it doesn't hurt that much," Mika informed her. "Just take a quick deep breath and it will be over very quickly." Mika laid her back down on the bed and massaged her arm to relax her.

"If it makes it better, hold her hand and close your eyes," the paramedic said. The girl only understood what he mostly said and held Mika's hand and closed her eyes. Then the paramedic wiped down the girl's arm with an alcohol wipe and then carefully found a good vein and stuck the needle in. Though she let out a little scream, the needle was in and the fluid slowly seeped into her veins.

"You did very well," Mika encouraged the girl. "She seems to be healing quite fast for being down in the well for who knows how long. I don't get many calls or cases like her at the hospital," Mika said. She looked at the paramedic who sat next to her.

"She sure does. Most cases people are still out cold or slowly waking up," the paramedic said. The girl kept her eyes on Mika, not caring what the man was saying.

"ETA driver?" called out another paramedic.

"We are five minutes away," called the driver.

The girl sat up again. "What's this weird thing they have me laying on?" She thought. "I don't like it and it's uncomfortable. I'd rather be up and moving around. Where are they taking me again?" she thought.

Mika spoke softly to her, "hun try not to move quite so much. We don't know if you have any internal injuries."

In her mind she thought, "What are internal injuries?" But the girl just smiled at Mika. She held Mika's hand and brought it to her cheek. Not soon after they pulled up to the bay doors where a doctor and nurse waited for them. They opened up the ambulance doors and Mika let go of the girls hand. They took the gurney out of the ambulance and then wheeled her into the hospital.

When they got inside the staff was shocked to see their top doctor coming in with the paramedics. "My husband and I found her behind our home. Her vitals are normal but she needs an x-ray and blood work drawn. She doesn't have a head injury but I would like a cat scan of her head just in case there is swelling." Mika gave them more orders of what she wanted performed on the young, mysterious girl.

"We'll do everything we can, Doctor Ito," a male doctor informed her. "We'll come find you and give you all the results once we get them."

"Thank you, Doctor Kaito." she said. Mika pulled out her phone to see a text from her husband saying he was on his way. She replied back and told him when he got inside that she would bring him to the area she was in the hospital. She was in a waiting room where they bring patients who don't have a serious issue and just needed to see a doctor. Taking a seat while she waited for Itsuki to make the thirty minute drive she thought of the young girl. She knew social services were going to be called soon since they didn't know who the girl belonged to. Just thinking about it brought back a lot of memories from her childhood being in the system. She just couldn't picture the girl waiting and waiting for the right family to come and call her family.

Thirty minutes later Mika got a text saying her husband just pulled in the parking lot. She left the waiting room since it would be awhile till they did all the testing on the girl. Mika walked out to the main lobby and found Itsuki walking inside. "How was she on the way here Mika?'

"She seemed to be doing well and ready to move around on the way here. Though she was a little scared getting the needle put into her arm. But she was fine after we got the I.V in. Right now they are doing tests," she informed as they headed back towards the waiting room.

"Have you had patients like her recovering so quickly?" Itsuki asked.

"Not really Itsuki," Mika said. Arriving to the waiting room, they both took a seat just as the double doors opened. Mika turned to see Doctor Kaito and his nurse had just brought the girl out. They brought her to the many vacant rooms that had an opened curtain. Mika got up quickly and walked straight to the room she was put in. "Doctor Kaito, how were her results?" she asked. The young girl was very happy to see Mika.

"Doctor Ito, her results were perfect. She only has minor cuts and bruises which will heal in a few days. But here are her results if you want to double check," he handed over the stacks of papers from each test they performed. Being the head doctor of the hospital, Mika knew what she was checking for and knew how to read the papers fast. They were the results she was hoping to see.

"Thank you, I'm pleased with the results. How are you doing hun? Are you able to tell us who you are?" The girl just kept shaking her head no. "It's okay, hopefully we'll find out soon. Are you hungry?" The girl knew what those words meant and nodded her head yes with a smile upon her face. "Nurse Hetomi, could you put an order in for lunch please?"

"Of course doctor," she said leaving the room.

"Doctor Katio, have you informed Mrs. Mochi about the girl?" Mika asked.

"I have and she should be here...oh! Mrs. Mochi we were just speaking about you," Doctor Katio announced.

A middle aged woman with aging hair had come into the room. She wore black slacks, and a quarter sleeve button up white shirt. "Good afternoon to you all," she looked to everyone in the small room. Her eyes were now fixated on the small child. "Is this the girl you informed me about, Doctor?"

"Yes, she was found by Doctor Ito this morning, along with her husband."

Her eyes were shocked to hear that the head doctor found the child. Turning to face her, "Doctor Ito, that must have been a shocker? Do you know the child by name or who she belongs to?"

"No, unfortunately we don't know her name or who her family is sadly."

"I see, it's very rare for us to get cases like these. I will contact the authorities and will have a missing child report sent out." As they stood there, "Doctor Ito, may we talk privately?"

"Of course, Itsuki I'll be right back."

"Take your time."

They soon left, heading to Mika's office down the hall to speak in private.


	3. Chapter 2: Fostering

**_Chapter 2: Fostering_**

Inside Mika office, the lady's each took a seat on either side of the mahogany desk. "Chidori, May I ask why you wanted to see me personally?"

"We are good friends Mika and we've known each for a few years. So I was thinking…"

"Thinking? Wait, do you want to do an emergency placement for her in my care?" Mika's eyes grew big. Her and Itsuki had always wanted to have a child of their own but they couldn't due to Mika's infertility.

"Yes, I think placing her in your care would be the best thing. You can fill out the form online right now and I can get it through and have a judge sign it by tonight." Mika was still in shock, it was starting to bring back memories from when she was placed with a foster family at a young age. "Mika, would you like to talk to Itsuki about this? I know you've always told me how you both wanted a child of your own."

"Yes, it's still a dream of ours, though I think I should talk to Itsuki about this really quickly. Let me ask him to come down here," she said, pulling out her phone and texting him to come here.

Itsuki arrived within two minutes, "Mika is all okay? I turned on a cartoon and she's eating her lunch," he announced.

"Itsuki, Mrs. Mochi wanted to know if we will be willing to take the child in," she informed him.

Itsuki just stared, shocked himself hearing the news. "Wait what?" Was all he said.

"Yes, Mr. Ito, it's called emergency placing. I, as a social worker have the choice of who the child is placed with. Since Mrs. Ito is a head doctor here at the hospital, she's at the top of the list for a child to be placed with."

"Is that possible for Mika to be approved for this? We've never filled out the documentation for fostering."

"If you fill it out now, I can have it through at the snap of my fingers. We always have judges on standby 24/7 that can sign the agreement that you both are suitable to take care of her until such time."

"What do you mean until such time, Chidori?" Mika curiously asked.

"By such time means, if her family is found. I will start the process of posting a found child after our conversation. If you two don't think you could handle this at this time, I have other families that…."

"I'll take the child in," Mika wouldn't let her finish. "This...this will give me a chance at what it would be like to be a parent."

"Mika? Are you sure we are capable?" Itsuki asked.

"Itsuki, yes we are very capable of taking care of her. Our home is a safe environment for her to live until her family is found…" a thought occurred to her. "Chidori, What would happen if her family isn't found?"

"She would remain in the foster care system for 90 days before she's declared an orphan of the state. She would be available for adoption then," she explained.

"I'll do it, even if she's just with us a short while. What's the website?" Mika asked, longing on to the computer. Mrs. Mochi gave her the site and Mika had it filled out the information for fostering the child. "Okay I just sent it."

"Then I shall take my leave and go to my office and get everything submitted fast and I'll have our judge that's in today, to come down and sign off with the placement. I should have everything within the hour." They all stood up, "Mika, you'll be a wonderful foster mother," Chidori smiled at her favorite doctor and left for her office down the hallway.

Mika and Itsuki stood in her office, trying to take everything in with the news. "Mika, what about work? We have full time jobs that keep us away from home for long hours. She can't be left alone by herself."

"Well, I have so much vacation time that I need to use up. I could use my time to do stuff around the house and a few other things. Besides, I can work from home and give orders if they need me for anything."

"Do what you need to do, if anything I can work from home myself on days they need you here."

"Thank you Itsuki," she kissed him quickly.

They made their way back to the small room where the girl was still awake and watching tv. The girl looked up and smiled at them, mostly Mika, "how are you feeling dear?" The young girl just smiled brightly but she still refused to talk to them. "I'm taking that you're feeling a lot better?" They watched her nod her head to them. "Good, are you able to at least tell us your name?" They just watched her shrug her shoulders. "Can you remember your name dear?" With sadness they watched her shake her head no. It was dawding on Mika that the young girl might have a serious issue. "Itsuki, I think she might have memory loss."

"Memory loss? Are you sure Mika?" They were both whispering to one another so they wouldn't scare the girl.

"Yes, in cases with small head injuries we ask the typical questions, watch," Mika turned her attention back to the young girl. "Dear, are you sure you don't know what your name is? or even how old you are?" She just shook her head no. "See Itsuki. But I checked her test results and they seemed to be normal. Hopefully in a few days she'll remember."

"Hopefully you're right on that my dear."

Itsuki's stomach growled, alerting him to eat lunch. Getting to his feet, "Mika, do you want anything to eat or drink?" He asked, getting to his feet.

"I'm good for now. But if you are hungry you know where the cafeteria is."

"I'll be back soon," Itsuki then left the two to find himself some lunch at the hospital cafe.

While he was away, Mika took a seat on the bed with her. The young mysterious girl laid her hair along Mika's lap, almost curled. "Are you tired?" Mika whispered softly.

The young child looked up and nodded her head. "Try and rest. I'll stay with you for the time being." The girl smiled and closed her eyes and fell asleep. "I hope to hear your voice soon dear," she whispered softly.

Itsuki had returned thirty minutes later along with Doctor Katio. "How is our mysterious patient doing this evening?"

"She seems to be doing good so far, Doctor Katio. Though I feel that she may have memory loss. I wonder if the small bruise on the back of her head may have caused it?" She pointed to the exact spot along her scalp.

"Mmh, you may have something there. When you both found her, were there any rocks at the bottom of the well or just dirt?" He stood there with his hand to his chin.

"When I jumped down to get her out I didn't see any rocks. So you could have hit her head along the edge of the well when she hit the ground," Itsuki informed his wife's colleague.

"But it doesn't explain how she ended up down there Itsuki," Mika said quietly, she didn't want to wake the girl.

"Hopefully the officers and all can put the puzzle together and figure it out," Itsuki informed Mika.

"I hope you're right about that."

As they were all talking the intercom went off, "Doctor Katio, you're wanted in TICU immediately," a female voice said, allowed. "Doctor Katio, you're wanted in TICU immediately."

"If you'll both excuse me," Katio said quickly. He left fast, running in the direction of the special cares unit.

"Must be a serious case there that he's needed for. I'm happy that she didn't have to be brought there," Mika informed her husband.

"What's TICU Mika?" Itsuki asked, curiously.

"It stands for Trauma Intensive Care Unit. It's a place for seriously injured or sick patients that may or may not make it. I'm usually in there a few days a week," she informed him. "This week we've had about fifteen cases and lost seven patients."

As they both continued to talk, the girl woke up and gave Mika the biggest smile, continuing resting her head along Mika's lap. "I guess we should introduce ourselves to her, Itsuki. Hello dear, my name is Mika and this is my husband Itsuki," Mika said cheerfully. She pointed to herself and her husband who sat across from the bed. The child eyed each of them for a few moments, not knowing who they were. But she was happy to be not by herself.

The Ito's spent the time asking her simple yes and no questions when they were informed Chidori was waiting for them in Mika's office. Mika got up from the bed when the girl grabbed her wrist with a scared look on her face.

Mika smiled at her and cuffed her cheek again, "it's okay dear. I'm going to be right down the hall to talk with somebody. I'll be back very soon. Here, watch some cartoons again and I shouldn't be more than a few minutes," she said softly. Mika smoothed the girls cheek and turned on a kids TV show. She and Itsuki left the room and arrived back at her office from earlier. Inside, not only was Chidori in there but the judge included.

"I'm sorry that it took a bit for me to get here, there was a bad car accident right outside the courthouse. Anyways I am Judge Hiro," he announced himself to Mika and Itsuki.

"It's okay Judge Hiro," Mika informed him. It came to mind that Mika knew who was brought in for her colleague to rush over to TICU. She knew what to expect from victims in car accidents. She said a little prayer for all involved and for the doctors and nurses tending to the injured.

"Okay, I have all the papers here for you to both sign. I just want to double check that you both want to take up this offer of taking the child in?"

Mika took a deep breath and smiled at the social work and Itsuki. "Yes we are willing to try and foster her," Mika said happily. With the papers placed down they all signed in their proper spots.

Judge Hiro, gave the Ito's a big smile, "congratulations on being temporary foster parents for the young child. I wish you all the best." He shook all their hands and then left.

Walking out of her office, "thank you Mika. I know you'll both do great and I'll call you if her family comes forward. I do have the info from the doctors of the outfit she came in. That will be the key evidence for us to help knowing if they are telling the truth are not."

"Thank you Chidori, and I'll come up with a name for her when I think of one," Mika informed her friend.

"Oh yes, how did I forget that. When you come up with one just give me a call, no rush."

The Ito's made their way back to the room to find the girl fast asleep again. She looked so peaceful to them. Mika walked in and pulled the blankets up and covered her up so she wouldn't get cold. She even turned off the television so it wouldn't wake her up. Rubbing the side of her cheek, "rest well and we'll see you tomorrow," she whispered softly.

"I think it's best we head home now. We'll come back tomorrow and see her. Don't worry about making dinner Mika. Let's stop and get chinese by the house," Itsuki said quietly. Mika looked to the sleeping girl again and brushed her natted hair away from her face.

"Okay Itsuki," Mika said softly. They walked past the girl's nurse, "Nurse Hetome, if she wakes up and wonders where we are. Could you let her know we'll be back tomorrow to see her, please?"

"Of course Doctor Ito. I'll be sure to inform her when she wakes up."

"Thank you." With that, the Ito's left the hospital.

It was about eight at night when they got home and ate their meal in silence. Not long after they both cleaned up their dinner and headed upstairs for bed. Cuddling up with one another, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

It was six in the morning when Mika first woke up and Itsuki was still laying beside her fast asleep. It was an unexpected long day yesterday and she didn't want to wake him. She quietly got up and made her side of the bed by pulling back the covers. Before walking downstairs, she walked over and kissed his forehead as he slept.

Mika then headed downstairs to make a pot of hot water for her morning tea. As Mika walked into the kitchen, she picked up the silver tea kettle and filled it with water and then placed it on the gas stove. While she waited for the water to boil she took a seat at the kitchen table. Mika couldn't stop thinking of the girl they found yesterday. She began wondering where the girl would have been placed if she didn't didn't agree with taking her in. She believes Chidori would have put her in a family that takes kids quickly for temporary custody.

The tea kettle whistled, bringing Mika out of thought. She got up and turned off the gas to the stove. With the tea cup already on the counter, she pulled out a jasmine tea bag and placed it inside the white cup. Pouring the steaming water into her cup Itsuki finally made his way into the kitchen. "Good morning Itsuki. Would you like a cup of jasmine tea?" She asked happily.

"Sure, that sounds fine and thank you," he said, yawning. Mika made him a hot cup of tea and placed it in front of him. "What's on the agenda for breakfast?"

"Not sure, just have a lot on my mind. I'm sorry Itsuki," she was about to get up but he stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Mika, no. I should be sorry. You do so much, now allow me to make you my mother's breakfast egg roll dish. You sit and enjoy your tea," he informed her, getting up and grabbing every ingredient he needed to cook with.

"Thank you Itsuki, I'll plan a proper dinner for us tonight," she said happily. Sitting there watching Itsuki work his own magic, a thought occurred, "I guess sometime today I should make up one of our guest bedrooms for her stay in. I'm thinking of the one that overlooks the pool and forest."

"That's a great idea Mika, I'm going to take my time making this. Mother always told me to take it slow. I'll call you when it's done," turning his head, giving her a gentle smile.

"Thank you Itsuki," giving the same gentle smile she headed upstairs. Mika made her way to the linen closet at the top of the stairs to grab the pink colored bed sheets and pillowcases. Then she proceeded to the second bedroom down the hall. The medium sized room faced the back of the house. It overlooked the trees and the river of the forest. Making her way over to the full size bed, she unfolded the bed sheets and placed each piece on the mattress. She did the same with the pillowcases as well. Then soon after she made her way over to the bedroom closet and pulled out the white camellia petal quilt and laid it over the mattress.

Once the bed was fully made, Mika went over and sat along the big bay window sill. Opening up the window to allow the morning breeze to blow through, she looked out over the horizon and took in its beauty. "I hope she enjoys staying here till her family is found."

It wasn't too long after she got done with the room when Itsuki called her down for breakfast, with a new fresh cup of tea waiting for her. "Itsuki, wow! Fluffy pancakes! I haven't had those in such a long time."

"I thought you would like something else for a change. Yep, mother's specialty, fluffy pancakes with a hint of vanilla and cinnamon."

As they ate, "Mika, when do you think she'll be released from the hospital?" Itsuki wondered.

Placing her chopsticks, "it all depends on Doctor Katio. He could release her today or tomorrow. If he allows her to be released today, then I'll have to visit the mall. I can't allow her leave in a hospital gown."

"I wonder if calling Doctor Katio would best? That way you know. I could call my sister to see if she has any clothes that Kairi no longer wears? I think the young girl is close to Kairi's age."

"That's a good idea. We'll finish eating then you call your sister and I'll call doctor Katio."

They both finished with their meal and made their calls. Mika got told the young girl could be released on Monday and Itsuki was in luck, his sister informed him that she had just gone through her daughters clothes and was getting ready to take them to donations. She told him that he would drop them off later after he explained the reasoning for them.

* * *

Once the Ito's both arrived at the hospital, they made their way back to the same little curtain closed room from yesterday. They found the girl sitting up and watching tv again. She turned her head and smiled as they walked inside. "Good afternoon dear," Mika greeted her. The girl held her hand out for Mika's once again and she took a seat next to her. Not soon after Doctor Katio came in, "good afternoon Mr and Doctor Ito, come to check in on the girl?" He asked. He was back to do another vital check on the girl.

"Good afternoon doctor Katio, yes we have. She seems to have healed up more overnight," Mika said cheerfully. She turned to face the child who was still holding Mika's hand and bringing it to her little pink cheek.

"Yes she quite has. But there is one thing I forgot to mention to you both yesterday," he said worriedly.

"What's that?" Mika asked worried herself. The girl now rested her head along Mika's lap.

"I think she may have been attacked by a dog at one point. If you see it here," he said. He walked over to the girl and pulled back her hair. "She has bite marks along her neck. But the markings look to be a few years old."

Mika checked herself and felt the little teeth indentations, "how did I not notice this? They do look like they are a few years old. Dear, do you remember being attacked by a dog?" The girl did the same thing again and shook her head no. Mika stroked the girls hair that really needed to be washed and combed. "What time would be good for her leave tomorrow?"

"She can be discharged at the normal hours we have. So after three if that's good for you?"

"Three in the afternoon will be perfect for me. I'm going to be taking an early vacation for several days so if you or the staff need me, I'm a phone call away."

* * *

The following morning, Mika was already downstairs bright and early making Itsuki's lunch and breakfast on the go. He unfortunately wouldn't be able to join her today at the hospital because of work.

After he left, Mika threw the few pieces of clothes that her sister-in-law brought over the other day into the washer. "She only gave us ten pieces of clothes and most were shirts. I'll stop by the mall on my way to the hospital," whispering to herself.

Not long after Mika found a parking spot close to the bookstore entrance of Barnes and Noble. Waking through the building she stopped when she saw a book called '10,000 Baby Names and Meanings'. She picked it up and noticed it was on sale for 2,000 yen and bought it.

Mika made her way inside the mall and headed for American Eagle. She knew the girl was actually a young preteen close to a teenager. So this store would be the best place to buy clothing for her. The store was a very popular store nationwide for their brand in clothing for teenagers. Inside they had all assortments in teen girls clothes for the summer and they were all on sale. Mika picked out several dresses with the same design style but with different prints and colors. She then found shirts, shorts, skirts, pajamas, swimsuits, house slippers, socks, sneakers and sandals and much more. She also grabbed a few packs of underwear. In her mind she believed she had the right sizes for the girl. If anything she could return them for different sizes.

After she spent nearly thirty minutes shopping she thought she had enough for the girl. Luckily there was no line at the counters and Mika made her way up front and placed every item on the counter. "Good morning ma'am. Will this be everything for you today?" the female cashier asked.

"Yes this will be all," Mika replied back. The cashier scanned each piece of clothing that Mika had placed on the counter. She looked at the pile not realizing she had grabbed about fifty pieces of clothing. But she was doing what she thought was best for the girl.

"Okay your total will be twenty thousand yen ($182.30). You also saved another fifteen thousand yen ($137.40). With your purchase today you can get a teddy bear and matching kimono. Which one would you like?" The cashier asked, gesturing a hand behind her.

Mika looked at the selection in front of her and found one she liked the most. "The white bear holding the pink flowers and a pink kimono in a small please," Mika said cheerfully. She smiled when she saw the teddy bear. Mika had a feeling the girl would love the bear though the girl was a young preteen.

"Okay here you go, have a wonderful day," the cashier said. Mika took her several bags of clothes and left for her car as she was excited to get to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 3: Speaking and Dreaming

**_Chapter 3: Speaking and Dreaming_**

Mika was all too exhilarated for the young girl to finally leave the hospital. When she looked at the time on her phone, "it's still a bit early before she can be released. I'll sit with her for the time being till they sign the release forms." Mika drove the last nine blocks to the hospital and parked near the back entrance where she would pick the girl up once she's discharged. Before heading inside she grabbed one of the many dresses, sandals, a pair of underwear, the teddy bear and the baby naming book in a separate bag. With everything in hand she headed for the automatic doors.

Mika made her way to the same little room where the girl was recovering. When she walked behind the curtain she saw doctor Katio and nurse Hetome. "Oh good morning, doctor Katio. The same to you as well, nurse Hetome. How is she today?" Mika asked as she stood there watching them.

They both looked up at the same time as they were both working on the young girl. The girl took notice of Mika and just gave her the biggest smile and she did the same in return. "Ah good morning Doctor Ito. She's doing really well. We were just getting ready to take out her I.V." Hetome noticed Mika was alone today, "Mr. Ito, is not with you this morning?" Mika watched them pull the needle out of the girl's arm. The young girl's eyes squinted seeing the needle coming out of her arm.

"No, he had to be at work today," Mika informed her. She watched them place a little cotton ball and gauze tape over to stop the little bleeding from the I.V pin hole.

"We'll leave you two alone for the time being," Doctor Katio said. He and nurse Hetome both walked out together to give them some privacy.

After they were gone Mika placed the bag on the empty chair. She took a seat beside the young girl and she laid her head along Mika's lap. She then ran her fingers through the girls hair which still needed treatment.

"I bet you're ready to get out of here today? Oh! I have a few things for you," Mika said cheerfully. The girl raised her head up to see what Mika got for her. She got up from the bed to grab the bag and brought it back over to the girl. "Here you go, I hope you like it." The girl took the bag and opened it and pulled out a yellow knee length dress with little white polka dots all over and a pair of white ankle sandals. At the bottom of the bag was the teddy bear. She took it out and held it with both hands and gave it a hug. She placed the bear down and went to give Mika a hug, "you're welcome dear." Mika sat back down in the chair and watched the girl embracing her new teddy bear.

An hour later, nurse Hetome was back carrying a tray of food. "I have your lunch dear. Oh! what a cute teddy bear," she said, placing the tray in front of the girl. "Eat up now and I'll be back later," without another word she was gone.

The young girl put her teddy bear on the bed and ate her meal with a smile across her face. While the girl ate, Mika picked up the book she bought earlier and started to look up names for the young preteen. After checking each name along with their meanings she stopped when she saw the name Hana. Mika looked up at the girl and thought she looked so much like a Hana.

The girl who would be named Hana finished her small lunch and went back to holding her bear. The nurse came back, took the tray and left within seconds. Mika looked at the time on her phone to see it read two-thirty in the afternoon. She knew that she needed to get Hana ready to leave the hospital, "we should get you dressed since we'll be leaving soon. We have thirty minutes left before you can be discharged," giving he girl the softest smile. "I've also decided to give you the name Hana, I hope you like it? But it's only temporary until you remember your real name," Mika said, cheerfully. The girl smiled, looked up to Mika and nodded her head.

Mika helped the girl get dressed in her new clothes and sandals. Nurse Hetome, came back with the kimono in arms that belonged to Hana when she came into the hospital two days ago. "I thought you would like to take this with you Doctor Ito. It's the outfit she was brought in with. I managed to save it and have it cleaned," she said, placing it in Mika's hand.

"Thank you, nurse Hetome. That was so kind of you to do that ," Mika said, happily.

"You're welcome." Nurse Hetome smiled and left the room once again.

* * *

Not long after it was three in the afternoon when the doctor Katio came back one final time. "Okay, I've just signed the papers for her release. Nurse Hetome will be here with a wheelchair any minute. Doctor Ito, can you meet us outside with your car?" Doctor Katio asked her.

"Of course. I'll see you in a few minutes dear," Mika agreed and headed out to retrieve her car. When she pulled to the curve they were wheeling Hana outside through the bay doors. Doctor Katio helped the girl get settled in the front passenger seat and buckled her up. "You both take care now and have a wonderful day," he said. Shutting the car door and Mika pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

Driving through downtown Hana looked out the car window and was amazed by all the buildings they were going by. They were shiny from the sun glistening down on the glass. At a stop light, she saw something that caught her attention. Kids were chasing each other along the grass and playing together. It looked like fun in her eyes. Without thinking she spoke to Mika. "Excuse me, ma'am? What is that over there where all the other kids are playing?" Hana asked, pointing towards the window. Mika turned to look at Hana after hearing her sweet voice.

Mika looked out the window to see what she was pointing at. All she could do was just smile happily at her, "that's called a park. It's a place where family's go and have fun. Hmmm, maybe we can come back to it in a few days. How does that sound?" Mika asked smiling towards the young girl.

Looking back out the window and back to Mika, "yes please," was all she said.

The traffic light turned green and Mika pushed on the gas and turned off onto the exit that led to her home. Thirty-five minutes later Mika finally pulled up into the driveway. When they both got out of the car and shut their doors, Hana looked up at the massive house. She was amazed how big it was on the outside. "Pretty amazing isn't it?" Colorful flowers were scattered along a huge flower bed next to the house.

"It's so big and beautiful," Hana said, shockingly. Her eyes were wide and her mouth dropped.

"Just wait till you see more of it inside," Mika explained. She unlocked the door, they both walked inside and Hana was beyond amazed being inside. It was bright with the sun shining through the back of the house towards the front in the foyer.

"Wow." Her eyes lit up with amazement.

"Come, I'll give you a tour of every room dear. We'll start here," Mika pointed towards the living room first. "This here is the living room and family room. Over here is the dining room. We don't really eat here much except for holidays when we have family over. Over here is the kitchen. I'm not sure if you remember this room though. Hana, you'll have to let me know what you like and don't like to eat."

"I think I like all types of foods," she gripped her chin thinking.

"Perfect, do you remember if you are allergic to anything?" Mika asked worriedly. She didn't want to risk the girl's health.

"Allergic?" she never heard such a word.

"Does any type of food bother your throat when you eat it? Like does it feel scratchy? Or that you can't breath?'' Being a doctor and a really good cook made her very leery.

"Not that I remember, I'm sorry," she lowered her head.

"It's okay," Mika informed her, patting the top of her head. She knew that she would need to get some children's benadryl for safe keeping.

After showing Hana each room on the ground floor they headed upstairs to the next set of rooms. "Here is mine and Itsuki's room," she pointed out. Then she led Hana towards the second bedroom, "This will be your bedroom."

Mika opened up the door and Hana walked inside with such a happy expressive look on her face. "It's so pretty, I love it," she said cheerfully. Hana walked around and eyed each piece of furniture that displayed all around her bedroom. The dresser, nightstands, and bed frame were in the shade of white. Then she made her way over to the cushioned window sill. Climbing up on top of it and she looked out the window, "oh wow the view is very pretty." Eyeing the whole yard she looked down surprised to see something very interesting. "What's that big pond down below?"

Mika walked over towards Hana to see what she meant by a big pond. "That's not a pond dear, haha. It's a pool. We'll have to go swimming later. Do you know how to swim?" Mika wondered.

"I'm not sure if I can," Hana informed her. She looked back at the pool seeing how big it was and trying to remember if she could swim. But seeing the pool looked like so much fun in her eyes.

"It's okay Hana, we'll teach you how to swim. Now why don't we go downstairs to the kitchen. I'll make us some hot tea and find out what we will have for dinner," Mika informed her. Hana got down from the sill and took Mika's hand.

When they both made their way downstairs to the kitchen, Hana took a seat at the table and Mika prepped the water kettle for tea. The two chit chatted for a few hours when Itsuki called and Mika went on explaining she had a name picked out. She also let Itsuki know that Hana even talked on the car ride home. After hanging up with him, she called Chidori. She explained everything that she had told Itsuki. After she hung up the phone again, "now let's see what we should make for dinner." Walking over to the bookshelf Mika pulled out a cookbook. "Okay Hana, let's find something to make tonight for dinner."

Mika placed the book down and took a seat next to Hana. The young girl opened it up and looked through the many pages to choose from. She came to a stop on a page that interested her the most, "could we make this please?" She asked kindly.

Mika saw that Hana found one of the easiest meals to make, "homemade sushi sounds really good. Will have to go to the store to get the rest of the ingredients for it." She looked at the time on her phone to see it was after five, "alright let's go before it gets too late. We'll get some dessert to have after dinner." She grabbed her keys and purse from the shelf in the foyer, they each slipped on their shoes, and then they walked out the front door.

* * *

In the store Mika found all the ingredients to make different types of sushi. As they were both heading towards the front of the store Mika stopped next to the frozen dessert aisle. "Mmh, Hana would you like some mochi ice cream for dessert?"

"What's mochi ice cream?" She asked, curiously.

"It's a frozen sweet treat wrapped in rice flour. They have red beans, chocolate, strawberries, and I think vanilla."

"Ooh that sounds yummy."

"Okay, I will get a box of different flavored varieties."

They arrived back at the house twenty minutes later. Mika got started working on prepping dinner by boiling rice and steaming fish and vegetables. She also cut the seaweed wraps to the exact length. "Mmm, it smells good for not being done yet," Hana said, joyfully.

"I agree Hana. I could actually eat it now, but then there wouldn't be any left for Itsuki."

* * *

A little while later Itsuki arrived home. He walked inside the foyer, "welcome home Itsuki," Mika called out from the kitchen. He made his way in there to find Mika cooking and noticed Hana was sitting at the kitchen table coloring.

"Good evening you two," He came into the kitchen and took his seat. His evening paper was there waiting for him along with the mail which was mostly bills and junkmail.

"Evening love, dinner is about done. Could you grab the small plates please, along with the little dipping sauce bowls and chopsticks. We're having sushi tonight. It was Hana's choice," Mika said happily.

"Sure Mika," he said, getting to his feet. Grabbing the small dishes, a tea cup for himself, and some chopsticks. When Mika was finished making dinner she placed everything on the kitchen table.

"Okay, hope you all enjoy this," She announced cheerfully. Hana pushed her papers and crayons to the side. They all prayed before the meal for hopeful blessings.

Hana picked up her chopsticks, she eyes each piece and picked shrimp sushi. Being the one to take the first bite, her eyes lit up with stars, "it's really good, thank you." She gave them the biggest smile she could give. Mika and Itsuki both smiled back at her.

"Good, I'm glad you like it Hana," Mika said smiling.

"So do you have any plans for tomorrow Mika?" Itsuki asked, putting his chopsticks down.

"Since I took the next few days off, I'm not sure. I'm thinking I could take Hana to the park in the city tomorrow. Maybe have lunch there also since I think it's going to be a nice day. How does that sound Hana?" Mika asked.

"That sounds like fun. What would we eat for lunch?"

"We could have some different types of sandwiches and a few other things."

"Sounds like a fine idea. Wish I could join but I have to work hehe," Itsuki said jokingly. They continued talking with one another as they finished their meal. After they ate, they each had a piece of chocolate mochi ice cream.

Not long after Hana started to fall asleep at the table. "I think we should get you ready for bed dear. Come I'll take you upstairs," Mika said standing up. Letting out a big yawn, Hana got up from the chair and walked up beside Mika. She led Hana upstairs to get ready for bed. As they were upstairs Mika took her to the bathroom so she could brush her teeth and helped comb out her hair, freeing it of knots. Once she was done they both walked to the bedroom.

"Okay, let me go grab your pajamas," Mika said, shuffling through the dresser. "Here you go hun," she said softly. Once Hana was dressed, Mika helped her into the bed and tucked under the covers. "Now you're all tucked in. Here's your teddy bear." Caressing Hana's cheek and her hair she whispered softly to her. "Goodnight dear I'll see you in the morning."

She kissed her forehead and watched her fall asleep fast. Getting up from the bed, Mika walked to the door, turned off the light and shut the door behind her. Making her way back downstairs and she walked into the kitchen and was shocked. "Itsuki you didn't have to clean up. I was going to do that. But thank you dear," she said quietly. Mika kissed him after he was done with the dishes and putting leftovers away. Later that evening they both headed upstairs to get ready for bed, "I hope she'll be able to make friends."

"I'm sure she will Mika. I have no doubt," he said happily.

* * *

During the night Hana began having a dream:

_A young child was running in a field of flowers with a little green toad carrying a funny looking stick with two heads of one male and one female. There was even a two headed dragon with green scales with a black mane following behind her. The dragon was almost bird-like and mixed with different other types of animals in one._

_"Rin don't run too far," a mysterious voice called out. The young girl named Rin stopped and turned towards the shadow of the trees. She saw a mysterious man with golden eyes sitting under a Sakura tree._

_Rin happily ran towards the mysterious stranger calling out to him. "Lord Sesshomaru, you've returned," she said, cheerfully. As the girl named Rin was about to give him a big hug, a bright white light flashed before her eyes._

Waking up from the flash of white Hana laid in her bed wondering why she had this dream. "The dream felt so real," thinking to herself. She laid there in her bed trying to figure the dream out.

* * *

For the past several days, Sesshomaru returned to the exact area where Rin disappeared. Her scent no longer lingered within the well or the meadow due to the rain washing it away. He checked the neighboring villages for any traces of her scent, but he was unsuccessful. He demanded the villagers if they saw a girl with Rin's description. His trips were unsuccessful with no one seeing her. He feared the worst of an unknown demon or human taking her. Then he remembered that he didn't detect any scent of demons or humans around.

As he stood there a scent he knew his whole life appeared behind him. "Sesshomaru, my son. Why are you out here of all places?" He hadn't seen his mother since that day she sent Rin to the underworld to test him.

"Mother, why are you out here of all places?"

"I wanted to come see you since I haven't heard from you in seven years. Why are you looking down on this well?" Then it dawned on him. He had a feeling his mother planned this to happen. He turned with such a harsh look to her. "What troubles you my son?"

"Did you do this?" He pointed towards the well. "Did you order some demon to send Rin away?" His blood boiled and he was ready to kill his own mother. "Did you send her to the netherworld again?" His hand was ready to whip out his sword bakusaiga since it has the power to open a portal.

"What are you talking about my son? I did nothing of that sort." She couldn't believe her own son was blaming such a crime on her. "Is that little human girl who's followed you gone missing?"

He only nodded, "a white light took her and I don't know what caused it. I didn't sense any danger that day or anyone nearby."

His mother stared him down, "did you check the sky? There are demons who's scent linger high above and don't reach the ground with wind."

"No." It never came to his mind to check the sky's. "Rin's scent only lingered here within the meadow and down in this well. If you notice the flowers." Pointing down the well. "She picked those to bring back to my home."

"Hmm, she'll appear when she's ready. She could have just wandered off after something spooked her. But you and I need to have a serious talk about your future." He knew Rin did not wander off. She knows well not to do that.

"What do you mean about my future?"

"Son, you're a lord with a new empire and you need a mate. I will not allow you to live a life without producing an heir. A male heir within that order. I have several girls eager to meet you."

"I don't need a mate at this time. I got too much on my plate."

"I hate to say this but if that girl was taken by someone or something, she's not coming back. Forget about the girl and think about your future." How can he forget about someone who he broke down after she died a second time. "Sesshomaru?"

Not wanting to deal with his mother's words, he trudged back towards his home still holding Rin's smile to his heart.


	5. Chapter 4: A Good Year

_Chapter 4: A Good Year_

It was the following morning when Itsuki woke up to the alarm on his phone going off at five. It was a normal time for him to get up that early and get ready for work. The sun wasn't out yet and it was a typical weekday morning for him. There are mornings when he's getting up and Mika is getting ready for bed from working late night shift at the hospital. Sitting up he turned to see Mika had already woken up since the side of her bed was nicely made. "She didn't have to wake up this early just to prepare my lunch for me."

After spending twenty minutes in the shower he was out and dressed in his presentable suit and tie. Checking himself in the standing mirror he gathered whatever he needed and headed downstairs but being very quiet and not to wake Hana. When he arrived in the kitchen he found Mika making his lunch for the day and preparing other stuff for later. "Good morning Mika," whispering quietly. He went around and wrapped his arms around her waist like he always does on morning's to greet her.

"Good morning Itsuki, I have your lunch ready to go. It's last night's leftovers, hope you don't mind?" Mika asked, handing him his bento box and his thermos of hot lemon tea.

"All good Mika, well I have to go now. I'll see you and Hana tonight," he said, kissing her lips.

"I'll see you tonight too. Let me know what you would like for dinner and I'll get it prepared and ready when you walk through the door."

"I have all day meetings so I'll be late coming home. I'll call you when I'm on my way." They both smiled at one another and he then soon left for work.

After watching Itsuki leave, Mika went back to prepping the picnic that she and Hana would have later today. As she was working on their lunch a thought came to mind. Two of her best friends from high school had daughters Hana's age. She knew that Hana would make excellent friends with the girls. The best part was her best friends were stay at home mothers since their husbands worked hi-end jobs. It was too early to call them, but once the clock hit eight she would call both of them and hope they would be able to join them at the park. Though she had a feeling it would be a short term friendship till they found Hana's biological family.

As Mika waited for the white rice to cook, she took a seat at the table and picked up the newspaper to see a news article about Hana. It went on explaining how she was found and if anyone knows of a family that's missing a child to contact their local police, plus to describe the outfit she was wearing. Mika knew she would be getting visits from her neighbors about the discovery. So it was good that they were getting out of the house today.

Birds were chirping and the sun slowly shined through Hana's bedroom window as she began waking up. She laid there still trying to remember the mysterious person from her dream she had that night. She didn't know if he was a person of her past or just a random person in a dream. But she was brought out of thought when she smelled something really good cooking downstairs. Throwing the covers off of her, Hana headed downstairs to find Mika moving around the kitchen and packing a huge brown basket with food. Mika took notice that she wasn't alone anymore and saw Hana standing in the archway of the kitchen and hallway. "Oh! good morning Hana. Did you sleep well?" she turned to see that it was now eight in the morning.

"I did," Hana yawned and rubbed her brown eyes. Mika watched her as she took her seat at the table like yesterday. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did sleep well, but I had to wake up early to make sure Itsuki's lunch got made for work."

"Oh! Are we still going to the park today?"

"Yes we are. I'm also going to be contacting a few friends of mine who have daughters your age. I thought it would be nice for you to meet some girls and have someone to play with. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like fun," Hana was beyond thrilled to meet a few girls her age to play with. "What are their names?"

"Their names are Hikari and Kyo, I have this great feeling you'll all be the best of friends."

"I'm excited and I can't wait," She gave Mika the biggest smile she could again.

Mika smiled brightly to Hana when she heard her little stomach growl, "hungry?"

"Yes, what are we having to eat?"

"Rice porridge with mixed fruits." Mika made a plate for Hana and then went to make a few phone calls. She was elated that her friends wanted to hang out today and she knew she would explain everything about her and Itsuki finding Hana. After hanging up the phone she remembered the clothes she bought for Hana were still in the trunk of her car. She went out to the car, grabbed the bags of clothes and brought them inside.

Hana had finished her meal and came into the foyer to see Mika carrying several bags inside. "What are those?" she asked, curiously.

"These are clothes for you. Here I'll let you choose an outfit for today." Handing over the bags, Hana started to look through the different clothes Mika got for her. She picked out a dress with a yellow and orange checker print with a pair of brown sandals. Looking at the dress Hana suddenly had a vision that flashed before her eyes.

_'This little girl who looked like Hana was wearing something similar to the outfit she was holding in her hands. But something was off, she was barefoot.'_ "Who is this girl? Why does she look like me? Why does she have something in the same color pattern?" Hana thought to herself.

"Hana, is everything okay? Are you remembering something?" Mika could tell Hana was in deep thought.

"Yes, I feel like I've seen a pattern like this before." She looked to the dress again trying to remember.

"Do you remember owning an outfit close to this?"

"I think so, but it's hard to remember," she felt sad trying to remember her past.

"It's okay Hana. You had a bad fall and hit your head. It's going to take some time to remember. Hopefully everyday you'll start remembering. For now let's get ourselves ready for a fun day today." After getting washed, and dressed, they all headed out to the car taking their seats in the front and ventured out towards the city. "It's such a lovely day for a picnic at the park. No clouds in the sky and it's very warm."

Hana was excited to get to the park and meet the two girls who she hoped would be her friend. "Will Hikari and Kyo like me?" it worried her not knowing if they'll hit it off right away.

"Of course they will. Hikari and Kyo are the sweetest girls and treat others kindly. I promise you'll all be the best of friends. Are you feeling nervous?"

"A little, but I'll try not to act nervous around them."

"It's okay Hana." Thirty-five minutes later they arrived at Shikon City Park. Mika pulled into a parking space near several pavilions where she would meet her friends and their daughters for lunch. "Ready?"

"Yes, do you need me to help carry anything?" offering to help.

"No, I got it. But thank you for asking Hana." A short while later they arrived at the pavilion where Mika's best friends and daughters were waiting for them. "Good morning, Emica and Tamaki. And good morning to you Hikari and Kyo, how are you girls on this fine morning?" Mika called out.

A very tall slender woman with light long brown hair came up to greet her best friend, "Mika it feels like forever since we hung out. Am I right Emica?" Tamaki asked. They embraced one another like all friends do seeing each other.

"It has been forever I have to say. It's great to be able to hang out since you have time off work Mika," Emica was ecstatic to see her best friend from school. "Let us introduce our children and then you can explain how you and Itsuki found the girl."

Mika placed the basket of food on the table and held out her hand for Hana who hid behind her. "It's okay, I promise. Girls I would like you to meet Hana. At least it's her name till she remembers her real one."

"Hana, it's wonderful to meet you. I would like to introduce you to my daughter Hikari," Emica pointed out. A girl with long brown curly locks stood in front of her mother. "Go on sweety say hello."

The girl bowed for a proper greeting, "Hello Hana, it's wonderful to meet you. My name is Hikari. Kyo come say hello."

Another girl came around with jet black shoulder length hair, "hi Hana, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kyo, would you like to come play with us?"

Hana turned to look up to Mika to see if it was okay, or if she should stay here to be with her. "Go play and have Hana." Hana smiled brightly and followed the girls to the playground.

"Such a sweet girl Mika, how did you and Itsuki find her? It's been all over the news since Saturday," Emica said, as they all watched the girls run towards the playground.

"Yes, I wanted to call you, but I had a feeling you would be very busy with stuff at the hospital and giving orders to make sure she got the best care," Tamaki said.

The three best friends took a seat under the pavilion surrounding each other. "Well it all started with Itsuki and I going for one of our rare casual walks behind the house. We went to the small river just to enjoy the beauty that surrounds it. As we stood there, a bolt of white light shot out of the ground, scared the hell out of us. While I sat there motionless, Itsuki went to investigate and found her down in an old well. We don't know how she ended up down there, which is the sad part."

"Do you think she belonged to a family of your neighbors?" Tamaki asked.

"No, they would've come forward to claim her. So for now she's in mine and Itsuki's care till her family is found."

"How did they allow her to be in your care?" Emica asked.

"I asked the social worker to take her in, so I'm now a foster parent for a short while. I couldn't bear to see her being jumped around in the system like I was," the memory still haunts Mika. The first few families she was put with were horrible and didn't know how to be a parent. "I hope Hana enjoys her stay with Itsuki and I for the time she's with us."

"Mika I have this great feeling she'll do great, look." All three friends turned to see the girls on the swings talking amongst themselves. "They're getting along great. If Hana is still in your care for the next few weeks, we'll have to get them together for a sleepover."

"Oh! I have a better idea, we'll go to one of those mother daughter spas up north."

"Haha, that would be great. But still, I don't think Hana will be with me that much longer." Mika looked at her, saw the bright smile of her getting along with the girls. Mika knew she was going to make Hana's stay the best she could. "If she's still with me let's say before the end of August we'll make it a plan to go up north."

"Deal!" they both said.

"So tell us more about Hana, how was she at the hospital for the past several days?" Tamaki asked. "She seems to have recovered fast."

"Well, it's not great news. She sadly does have memory loss. So she doesn't remember her real name or her family. She has a small bruise on the back of her head which I believe caused the issue. So I'm going to do what I can to help with her memory."

"What are you going to do?" Emica asked.

"I'm going to have Itsuki come with Hana and I into the area where she was found to see if anything triggers with remembering." It's usually the best thing to do to help someone with memory loss.

"I wish you the best Mika and hope she remembers who she is," Tamaki placed a hand over Mika's.

"Yes, we'll pray for you," Emica did the same as they all held each other's hand.

"Thank you." All three talked for a good long time when the girls came running over to them. "Hey girls, are you three hungry?" All of them nodded their heads yes. "Okay, let's all take a seat and I'll pull out everything I made."

"Mika, I hope you don't mind but we each brought a few dishes ourselves," Emika announced.

"Haha, it's okay. Everyone can choose what they would like to eat from the different selections."

They all would spend the next several hours at the park enjoying the wonderful company of one another when they noticed the time, "well I hate to cut things short but it's almost rush hour. And you know how I hate traffic," Emica said.

"Haha, you used to cause traffic jams to catch your now husband's attention in high school," Mika reminded her.

"Haha, that's so true," Tamaki said. "Kyo it's time to say goodbye to everyone. We need to head home so you can practice the piano some."

"Okay, mama. Bye and it was nice meeting you Hana. I hope we can play again soon."

"I'd love that," she cheerfully said. She turned to Mika, "is that okay, umm..." she really didn't know how to address Mika at this point.

"Sure, maybe this weekend or sometime next week. Only if they don't have busy schedules."

"We'll let you know. It was good seeing you again Mika and it was really wonderful to meet you too as well Hana."

"It was nice meeting you too," she kindly said.

After hugging each other goodbye they all packed up their stuff and headed for their cars. "Did you have a good time Hana?" Mika asked as she drove home.

"I did. I can't wait to hangout with Hikari and Kyo again. They were really kind."

"You will, I promise." Mika hated lying but she hoped that Hana would at least get to see the girls again before her actual family was found. As they drove home Mika's cell phone went off showing Itsuki calling, she answered, "hi hun. How is everything at work?"

"Going good, I just wanted to let you know I'll be home normal time today."

"Oh, that's good. Hey I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that dear?"

"If you don't mind, I want to go back to the area to see if anything will help Hana with her memory. I also want to show her the area she was found." Mika knew stuff like this always helped with anyone who suffered memory loss.

"Sure, when I get home we'll all go out. I still need to place a board on top of the well."

"Thank you dear."

"You're welcome. Okay, I need to get back to work. I'll call you when I'm on my way home."

"Okay, take care," she then hung up the phone.

"Where did you find me again?" Hana's memory was still fuzzy from that day.

"We found you behind our home. You don't remember falling in the well?" Mika asked, worried.

"No," she was very upset that she couldn't remember. Liquids dropped down her cheeks.

"Hana, I promise I'll do everything I can to help you remember." When Mika came to a red light just before the turn onto the highway, she opened up the glove box and pulled out a few tissues. "Here, dry your eyes."

* * *

Later that day Itsuki, Mika and Hana all made their way back out to where they originally found her. "Anything look familiar dear?" Mika asked as they held hands, while Itsuki carried a large board to cover the well.

Shaking her head, "no. I don't remember anything about this area." A frown sat upon her face .

"It's okay Hana, maybe we can try to go a little bit farther back. Let's try around the castle!"

"Castle?" Hana was surprised to hear the words. They finally arrived as Itsuki sauntered through the flowing water to get to the old well.

"Yes, there's one just beyond the well." Mika pointed in the direction, "it's about five hundred yards or more straight ahead of us."

"Remember the first time we found the castle Mika?" Itsuki asked as he placed the board over the whole.

"Oh! Yes, what a day that was. I still think there's someone living within the castle. Rumor has it that it was once owned by a very strong lord over five hundred years ago. They say he was some type of dog demon."

"Yeah, but it's just a rumor Mika. The castle is nothing but a shrine for peace offerings." After Itsuki placed the board over the well, "okay now that it's into place, let's head over to the castle."

Walking back over to his family, they took each other's hand with Hana in the middle and ventured towards the shrine. "It's very pretty being out here surrounded by all these trees," Hana said happily. She looked up to the canopy above then.

"I have to agree with you Hana," Mika joined her and looked above to the tree tops. "That's why Itsuki and myself moved out here."

They all remained quiet for several minutes as they just listened to the sound of the forest. Bull-headed Shrikes could be heard fluttering and singing within the forest. The sound of squirrels chasing each other could be heard running up and down the trees.

After walking a bit more, they finally made it to the castle. The stones had faded to almost smokey black. Green vines grew up and down the stone walls. "Wow!" Hana's eyes grew big. "How far back does it go?"

"I'm not really sure Hana," Itsuki looked down to her. "Does anything look familiar around this area?" Hana looked around mostly down each end of the outside of the castle. She sadly shook her head no to him. "It's okay dear."

Mika lightly rubbed her thumb along her small hand, "since we are here, let's go inside and pay our respects to the gods."

"I think that's a good idea Mika. We could also say a little prayer for you Hana," Itsuki whispered softly as he looked down to her. Inside the castle shrine they walked over to the blessing box. Itsuki pulled a few coins out of his pocket and dropped them inside and they all said a prayer. Light wind blew around them, sending Hana and Mika's hair blowing with the wind.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru sat outside the garden of his castle near his office. He had been neglecting his work since Rin vanished. Sitting there under the camellia tree, he let his mind relax, taking in what was once Rin's scent. This tree held its true powers. The flowers that grew on this tree, if mixed with the water that seeped from its trunk into tea, would be gifted immortality. It was this tree he would have gifted Rin, when she was of age for marriage.

This garden was Rin's favorite place to relax when she came to visit his home. Sesshomaru when he wasn't busy would watch her graze out in the grass, staring up at the sky and looking up at the clouds. He would hear her saying what each cloud looked like, and laugh when she thought she saw one that reminded her of master Jaken being chased by kitten panther demons.

When Rin wasn't looking up at the sky, she would make crowns out of colorful flowers and place them not only on her head, but her Lords too. He didn't mind, she was a child and he wanted her to be herself. When she wasn't playing or making things out of flowers, he would find her asleep under this tree from where he sat.

Now that she was gone, the garden was all too quiet without Rin's presence. The staff had even missed hearing her sweet laugh. The wind blew and Lord Sesshomaru lifted his head very fast. Her scent could be smelled not too far off. He turned his head towards where the front of his home is. "She's in the courtyard?" He darted very rapidly feeling relieved that she was back. When he arrived his hopes were crushed. She was nowhere to be seen, "is my mind playing tricks on me?"

Turning back around feeling discouraged a soft laugh could be heard behind him. "Rin?" Turning very fast he saw ghostly figures of a man, woman, and a female child that looked very familiar to him. He noticed they were wearing odd clothes, almost like the clothing his half-brother Inuyasha's mate Kagome used to wear. "Rin?" He called out. The ghostly figures stopped as the female child turned around and it seemed she almost heard him.

"Hana, is something wrong?" Sesshomaru heard the older female asking the child.

"I thought I heard something. But I don't see anything," Sesshomaru got a better look at the child and thought it was Rin. Her chocolate brown eyes and midnight hair were exactly the same. The outfit she wore almost matched a kimono she wore from when she was eight.

Sesshomaru was getting ready to approach with his sword drawn when all three figures disappeared in front of him. "What was that? Is my mind really playing tricks on me?" He stood there, still looking at the exact spot where the figures once stood. He closed his honey eyes, took a few deep breaths and turned on his heels, walking back inside his home. "Wherever you are Rin, I hope you're faring well."

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Hana came to stay with the Itoi's. She enjoyed spending her mornings with Mika drinking hot tea. There were days she went to the park and she found the girls there. They would play for hours and hours. The Ito's even brought Hana to the beach. She was amazed how far out it goes.

In those few weeks no one still had come forward to claim her. Hana never regained her memory of who she really is or where she really came from. Mika and Itsuki do hope one day she will remember everything. But for now she's their little Hana.

* * *

It was late at night in August as Hana was sound asleep when she started to have another dream. It was almost like the one she had a few months ago but something was different.

_A little girl was running around a field with just the two headed dragon. The toad with the strange stick was sitting under a tree sleeping soundly. He told the girl named Rin not to run off too far before he passed out. But the mysterious man from the dream before was nowhere to be seen. Then the young girl went and picked some flowers that were different and colorful. Not soon after a bright white light shot up from underneath her._

Very soon Hana woke up from her mysterious dream. "Why do I keep having these dreams about these mysterious people and creatures? Who are they? Why does the little girl look like me? Is this a vision from my past? It can't be my past life because talking toads don't exist. Dragons don't either. The one thing I don't get is, who is this girl named Rin? She looks so much like me. But I don't do the side ponytail like she does. But I do like it though," Hana thought, laying there in her bed. Rubbing her brown doe eyes she began to hear the tea kettle going off. Grabbing her bear, Hana headed downstairs to have breakfast with Mika.

* * *

More months have passed now since Hana was found down in the well by the Ito's. She was growing accustomed to their lifestyle. She was now attending a private elementary school near her home and has made a few friends. But her best friends were still Hikari and Kyo, they were inseparable, almost glued at the hip. They enjoyed their weekly sleepovers at each other's houses.

When Hana was at school her favorite class to attend was art. She loved drawing anything she sees from trees, flowers, and including what she saw in her dreams. The one she draws the most is the man with the golden eyes. The girl in her dreams always calls the man Lord Sesshomaru. It's always his eyes she draws all the time. Little by little, she would see more features along his face in her dreams. His pale skin, pointed ears and his markings of a half-crescent moon and the double maroon stripes on his cheeks. She still didn't know who he was, but she loved to draw him.

Late one snowy evening in December, Hana sat up in her room along the window sill drawing another sketch from her dreams. Her drawing skills have perfected in the last few months. Not only her art teacher was impressed, so was Mika and Itsuki. They told her she had an amazing gift that could lead her to a bright future. Placing her drawing pad and pencil down, she looked outside to the snowstorm that was happening outside. It was the beginning of December and almost the holidays. She was excited to decorate in the next few days with Mika and Itsuki.

Downstairs Mika and Itsuki were sitting in the living room listening to the news. Mika was all excited to celebrate Christmas in the next few weeks. She and Itsuki have the best present they would be giving Hana when she opens the box that morning. Mika placed the white papers in a medium sized box, wrapped in shiny red wrapping paper with big silver snowflakes on it and a big silver bow. "I really hope she accepts this gift, Itsuki. Since no one has come forward to claim her. I can't believe it's been six months already since we've taken her in."

Itsuki got down on the floor and pulled Mika close to him. "She'll love this Mika, have faith. Hana already sees us as her parents though she doesn't call us mother or father yet."

"True, I want to tell her so bad right now. But we made a promise for Hana to find out Christmas morning," Mika relaxed her head against Itsuki's broad shoulder.

"It's not that much longer from here," he kissed her pink lips.

* * *

Christmas morning came as Hana woke up to a snowy morning. She ran downstairs to find Mika and Itsuki standing in front of the Christmas tree. "Merry Christmas Hana."

"Merry Christmas," she ran and gave each of them a big hug. "Wow," her eyes lit up seeing so many gifts under the tree.

"Hana before you open all these gifts, we have one special gift for you," Mika picked up the gift that lay along the glass coffee table and passed it to Hana."

"Thank you," they watched her rip the ribbon and red paper off the box and also pull the lid off. Inside the box were several pieces of paper. "What's this?" She asked, pulling all the papers out.

Mika and Itsuki both got down to her level, on their knees. "Hana dear, these papers here are very special and if you let us, we'll sign them and officially become your mom and dad."

"What!" Tears started to build up in her eyes.

"Hana, if you say yes, Mika and I will sign these papers right now," Itsuki placed a hand along her shoulder. "We want to become your family, permanently."

She fell to her knees crying happy tears, "yes." They all joined in and wrapped their arms around Hana, embracing each other as a family of three. "Thank you."

"We love you Hana," Mika and Itsuki said together.

"I love you both too," she cried, holding them both close to her heart.


	6. Chapter 5: Five Years Later

_**Chapter 5: Five Years Later**_

It had been five years since Mika and Itsuki Ito found their adopted daughter Hana down an old well. In those five years, no one had come to claim her and her memory remained the same. Since being adopted, the Ito's had done everything a family could together. They traveled all over Japan, vacationing at the beaches, relaxing at the spas for mother daughter weekends with friends and even traveling outside of Japan to other countries.

Now that it had been exactly five years to the day since she was found, Hana noticed she had grown into a beautiful sixteen year old girl. She examined her nude form in the bathroom mirror, gazing at how much her body had changed. Her long, midnight hair fell down her back, past her waist. Her cheekbones became more accented so that when she smiled, she made everyone's heads turn and admire her beauty. The school boys were head over heels for her, ogling her voluptuous figure as she walked through the halls. They were so jealous of her amazing boyfriend that they wished they were him. He was after all, the star soccer player of their high school, and indisputably the hottest guy in school.

She continued looking down at her body, where her breasts rested. They were very well rounded, perky and soft to the touch. Looking down more, she ran her fingers over her smooth, flat stomach, and devine curves. Though she was not as tall only being five-three, she had the body of a swimsuit model.

Hana didn't realize she had been staring at herself for a long period of time after her shower when she felt cold. Grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her frame, she left for her bedroom. She had a big day planned, to hang out with her best friends Hikari and Kyo, then later with her boyfriend Kiyoshi on a date.

Hana's bedroom had changed over the last five years. The walls went from white to off gray. Her bed sheets were a light shade of coral and the quilt was white with a print of arrows in several different sizes in the same shade of coral. A lot more furniture was added through the years. A white desk had been bought for when she did schoolwork, or for her drawings that were scattered all over her bedroom walls.

When she wasn't doing either of those, Hana would sit in her large coral papasan, wrapped in a fluffy coral blanket reading a good book about different mythical beasts falling in love with human girls. These beasts were almost like the mysterious man from her dreams. She still couldn't comprehend who this mysterious, mythical, handsome man was. Every time she saw him in her dreams he always called her Rin and she didn't understand why? Every time she woke up from having these dreams, she would pick up her sketchbook and draw him. She would draw from his head up, down to his shoulders. If he was real, she wanted to do a full on sketch of him, shirtless grazing out under a tree. Sometimes she dreamt of drawing him half naked soaking waist deep in water.

After Hana dressed in a normal light blue dress and skin tone heel wedges, she pulled her hair back into a braided ponytail, and then placed a silver chain necklace with a pink camellia flower that dangled around her neck. It was her favorite piece of jewelry. It was given to her that Christmas Day five years ago. It was the second best gift she's ever received.

Rechecking herself one last time, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She was home alone on the first day of summer vacation in July. Her parents were at work in the city, which where she'd be heading soon to spend time with her friends. She was excited because she and the girls had been planning this fun day trip for weeks. She was about to open the fridge when her phone started ringing. It was an incoming FaceTime from Kyo.

She answered fast, "Hey Kyo. How are you this morning?" She looked through the fridge for breakfast.

"Hey Hana, I'm doing great. Omg...you look so pretty. Are you ready to hang out today?"

"Thank you. Yes, I'm ready. Are you with Hikari?"

"Yes she is," she heard her other best friend say out loud. "We'll be there in ten minutes. We are going to shop till we drop."

"You and fashion are like a drug, Hikari." She looked at the time on the gas stove. "let me eat a quick breakfast and I'll be outside by the time you get here."

"Cool. We'll see you soon." After hanging up, she pulled out a small plate of watermelon. It was her favorite fruit in the world. She got a tall glass and filled it with lemon tea. She finished it within five minutes and went to brush her teeth in the half-bath under the staircase. Just as she turned off the light, a quick honk could be heard outside. Quickly grabbing her phone and purse, Hana walked outside, locking the deadbolt behind on the white door.

Inside the blue Nissan, was her two best friends since she was eleven years old. "Ahh, can you believe it's finally summer vacation?" Kyo shouted happily as Hana got into the car.

"Haha, Yep. But don't forget we still have summer homework to complete," Hana informed the girl.

"Knowing you Hana, you've probably completed the work already," Hikari bantered, joining in their laughter.

"Well almost. I'm such a night owl. I can get two hours of sleep and be full of energy."

"Damn I wished I had that type of energy. By the way, how are things with you and Kiyoshi? You guys do it yet?" Kyo asked, looking back as they were nearing the city.

"Oh god no. He knows my boundaries. But we are doing great. We have a date tonight. So I was thinking of getting a new dress to wear this evening." Hana smiled happily. "Can you believe he and I have been going out for a year now!"

"Has it really been a year? Damn time sure does fly by." Hikari smiled happily.

"Yeah," she blushed. They arrived in the city in under forty minutes. They parked along the street near the Higurashi shrine. "Hey, before we head out to shop, why don't we stop at the shrine and pay our respects."

"Yes, we could also ask for pleasant bringings for us this summer." They all agreed and ventured towards the long staircase to the shrine. When they were about to walk up**, **a vision flashed before Hana's eyes.

_The same young girl ran to a hut that sat next to the staircase. A elderly lady with fair gray hair wearing an eyepatch over her right eye came out. "Welcome home young Rin. Did you have a lovely time with Lord Sesshomaru's visit?"_

"_I did. We hung out along the meadow where the wild flowers grow." _Why do I keep having these flashbacks? "_He invited me to come to his castle since the village nearby is having a festival."_

"_That's lovely dear. Now how about we have a good hot cup of tea? Then you can tell me all about this upcoming festival."_

"Hana? Hana?" She felt her shoulder being shook by Kyo.

She shook her head. "Sorry I thought I saw something."

"Are you okay? We can do something else?" Hikari said.

"No, no I'm fine I promise." She smiled at her best friends.

"Okay. If you feel uneasily, let us know and we can change our plans," Hikari announced.

"Will do." All three girls walked up the numerous stone stairs. They lost count of the steps.

When they finally reached the top, Kyo said. "I..don't..see how..the owners..can do..this everyday." Kyo had to catch her breath.

"It wasn't that bad," Hana bantered.

"Hana, you have the energy because Kiyoshi makes you go on runs through the woods," Hikari laughed.

"More of the track at school. But yes, he insisted that we go through the woods behind my house almost everyday." Hana looked around the massive property. "Wow." So many small buildings surrounded the family shrine.

They all walked around eyeing each layout. One of which had a label called, 'Honekui no Ido'. Hana stopped to look at the building that was open. "Bone Eaters Well? I wonder why they call it that?"

"Odd name for a well I must say," Kyo said. After staring at the open building, they all continued on looking around before they went to pay their respects.

* * *

Kagome and her husband Inuyasha both arrived back in the modern era. With them were their two kids, a little boy four years old, who was a spinning image of Kagome with jet black short hair and golden eyes named Ichiro. In the arms of Inuyasha was their newborn daughter. She had the same silver hair as her father and brown eyes just like her mother. Her name is Yoshiko, since she was the pride and joy of being their last baby. Both children shared the same fluffy ears as their half-demon father.

"I can't wait for momma to see Yoshiko, she's been waiting for the day to not only have a grandson, but also a granddaughter," she rejoiced with happiness. They both very carefully climbed out of the well and walked up the small staircase to head inside.

"I bet, I know my mother, if she had the ability to live longer, would be the same way. She always hoped that I took after her parenting skills like she raised…" the wind blew and Inuyasha caught a familiar scent.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome asked, seeing his eyes were in a haze.

"Kagome, my nose might be playing tricks on me but...I think I caught Rin's scent nearby."

"What? Rin? Inuyasha that's impossible! There is no way for Rin to be here in this era," Kagome sadly informed him. "We all miss her dearly and wish she was still with us." Kagome's ears perked up, "I think my family's shrine has visitors today."

The family of four walked out to see three teenage girls by the shrines blessing box. Inuyasha's eyes were on the girl who stood in the middle. The wind blew and he picked up the scent of camellia's again, blowing in the wind. Along with the wind, Inuyasha noticed several teeth marks on the girl's neck. "Kagome, I definitely picked up Rin's scent from that girl standing in the middle. From here I can see the exact type of teeth marks that Rin had on her neck."

"Inuyasha, the girl is not Rin. We all want to see her again, but...we just need to keep her memory in our hearts."

They walked past the blessing box, "hey dude are you a cosplayer? Your fluffy ears are awesome," a cheerful girl who was the closest to them called out.

"Uh? Cosplay?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Uhh, yes. He loves to dress up as that awesome fox new demon character that's appeared on television recently," Kagome kept their conversation going.

"Kagome, what are you talking about?"

Kagome pulled Inuyasha by the ear and whispered, "just play along."

He just stared at her for a few seconds and then back to the group of girls. "Yeah, What Kagome said." Inuyasha stared at the girl that stood in the middle, "she really looks like Rin!"

* * *

Hana stared at the man with the fluffy ears that got called Inuyasha. She kept seeing visions with the same girl named Rin as she traveled around a small village with a silver haired man, just like the one in front of her. She felt her shoulders were shaking again, "Hana, you're spacing out again."

"Oh! Sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Are you sure you are feeling okay? Is the tree pollen getting to you?" Kyo asked.

"It might be, but I promise I'll be okay," she smiled toward her friends. Hana then turned her attention back towards the family of four. "You all have an amazing day," bowing to them.

"You too," Kagome said happily.

As they walked away she thought she heard the silver haired boy say, "Kagome, she does look so much like her." _Who do I look like? Or do they mean my friends?_

Several hours later Hana returned home from the long day in the city. She had found a dress that she would wear tonight on her date. Inside, she found her mother who had just got home herself from a twenty-four hour shift at the hospital. "Hey mom, welcome home,"'she walked into the living room, gave her a hug and took a seat on the couch.

"Hi dear, did you have a good day out with the girls?" Mika asked.

"I did and I got a dress for my date tonight. Could you help with my hair, possibly loose curls?"

"Sure dear, let me get a few hours rest first."

"Of course, I was planning to get a nap really quick myself."

As they talked the news came on. It went on talking about the ninth victim being found deceased in an alleyway in the city. The killer was known as Shikon Park Killer. Police believe the killer would follow his female victims, kidnap them by knife point, take them to different locations, sexually assault them just before he would kill them. They believe the killer picked his victims that walked through the very park where Hana used to play as a young child.

Mika turned off the news, "this scares me, knowing there's a serial killer out there. One of the victims from this died just after they brought her in. It was sad, she was only just a few years older than you."

"That's sad, it scares me too mom. I hope they catch this person soon."

"Me too dear. Please tell me, you and Kiyoshi are keeping your date close to home? I don't think I want you guys out in the city at night," Mika asked worried. "Especially your father."

"I think we'll be close to home."

"Just keep me updated wherever you guys go."

"We will."

After her nap, Hana got another shower and went back to her medium sized bedroom, wrapped in her white towel. Her mother was there waiting with everything to fix her hair into curls. "So where is Kiyoshi taking you tonight?" Mika asked, blow drying Hana's hair.

"I'm not sure, though he did say dress nicely and pair it with comfortable shoes. From the way it sounds, we might go dancing."

"Well, I hope you both have an amazing time." She turned off the hair dryer and picked up the curling iron. "Now, little curls or big?"

"Big, please?" Mika was amazing at styling hair. She had Hana's hair done in no time flat. "Perfect, now for you to get dressed." Hana pulled a light, pale green dress out of a white shopping bag. Slipping the cotton dress on it ended past her butt. The sleeves were ruffled, hanging below her shoulders. Along the dress had camellia prints in several different spots. "Mom could you help me tie the knot?"

"Of course dear, this is such a beautiful color and your necklace will go great with it."

"Thank you, it's the reason why I got it," she smiled, happily.

Later that evening Kiyoshi and Hana arrived at a Italian restaurant along a river. He was your typical boyfriend that was in love with their girlfriend. Opens doors from cars to restaurants. He was dressed in a white quarter sleeved button up shirt, and denim blue jeans. His brown hair fell over his forehead, almost covering his hazel eyes. Kiyoshi was a halfer. He was half Italian and half Japanese. His tan skin brought out his Italian side from his father's genes. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look this evening?" He grabbed her hand and kissed his way up to her shoulder. Almost like how Gomez was with Mortica in the Addams Family.

"Haha, yes several times." He kept kissing her till he reached her other hand. "Haha, that tickles."

"Mmh, I love doing this you. Including this," he came around to face her fully, cupping her chin, and his lips met with hers with soft pecks. They slowly picked up their snogging that they had both had to catch their breath. "I love you my little bunny," pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too my big strong wolf." Yes, they were your typical couple who gave each other pet names. After their dinner, Kiyoshi led Hana to a club that was right down the street. They were let inside instantly and not much sooner Kiyoshi led Hana to the dance floor, dancing to the club music.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru sat in his office with all the back patio doors opened, allowing the midnight breeze to blow through. It calmed his mind, smelling the camellia wafting through his castle. It was a smell that he would never get over having around him. Rin's presence still was missed within his home. Upon occasion he could hear her laughter echoing through the hallways. Sometimes he could hear her gentle laugh inside her room that remained closed and locked. Five years and she was still missing. In the back of his mind he believed that she was no longer a part of this world, but part of him truly believed that she was still alive and healthy with a family that loved her.

Every year on that day she disappeared, Sesshomaru would visit the exact same place she vanished. In those days his mother would drop by and tell him to forget about Rin and find a mate to create heirs. Though he would tell her the same thing over and over that he wasn't ready, she would still persist with him to meet with one pure-blooded youkai girl, a dog demon named Kori. He finally gave in and decided to meet her.

His mother brought Kori to his home for the first time last year. Her long silver hair fell down her back, ending at her hips. Her golden eyes were lighter than his and she had the markings of ice blue thin stripes on her cheeks. He did find her beautiful and intended to get to know her more, but she was a very demanding youkai. The first few nights of her visit, she wanted the room that was once Rin's for herself, but he wouldn't allow anyone inside. When Kori would ask why, he would say it was none of her concern. Then she demanded for the silkiest kimonos, along with hairpins, perfumes, and every other girly thing that money could buy. Sesshomaru wouldn't budge for her demands. His home was filled with her own personal belongings in her room on the other side of his castle. Which was near the training grounds.

Sitting in his office another smell wafted through the air, the scent of kelp. He knew who was walking his way. Kori walked through his opened doors, dressed in a loose fitting white yukata and knelt down behind him. She pulled back his silver locks, nipping at his neck. "Lie down with me?" She whispered, licking at his pointed ear. Her hands slithered down his neck, down his body to where the obi that held his haroi top together.

He removed her hands quickly, "I've told you to keep your hands off me. We'll lie down when I say."

"You've been saying that since last year. I'm ready to mate with you." She got up, straddled his hips and leaned her lips onto his, taking in the heat from their kissing. She lowered her yukata, exposing herself half naked. She didn't care if anyone walked by and saw what was happening. Kori grabbed his clawed hand, she forced him to feel her perky breast. She wanted to feel the sensation of his grasp. But he wasn't having it. She pulled back, "why do you hold off this long? You are over 900 years old. Does my scent repulse you?" Gripping his chin, she forced her tongue into his mouth. "Mate with me Lord Sesshomaru. Make a woman out of me," she hissed. Kori forced her mouth onto his again. She gripped his other hand and brought it to where her heat was building up.

Sesshomaru stopped her movement, forced her face and body off him, "a lot of things repulse me. I'll make you wait 1000 years if you don't stop. I don't appreciate being forced upon for sexual gratifications."

"1000 years? Ehh, you're ridiculous Lord Sesshomaru. I've waited 500 years for this time that I was mature enough to mate. I want to bear your offspring. I want to give birth to a beautiful baby boy that will one day become the next heir after your time here is up," she got behind him and whispered into his ear again.

"Keep at it and it will be another 1000 years added. I don't have an issue making you wait and children are the least of my worries," his voice was stern. He was getting annoyed with Kori breathing on him. "Go back to your room and leave me be!"

"Room? Ehh. When are you going to give me that room that once belonged to that dead human girl you kept as a pet?" She moved around and sat in front of him on the opposite of his desk. "I don't see why you keep it locked. There's nothing special about a dead human girl."

"Rin's room will belong to no one. She is...not dead!" Lord Sesshomaru still had a strong feeling that she was alive and would return one day.

"News flash!" Snapping her clawed fingers like a snooty girl. "She has been gone five years and I'm sorry, if she fell down that rickety old well," pointing in the direction of the area. "The ground probably ate her up. Now put your seed in me." Her light golden eyes were becoming heavy for his body against hers. She exposed herself more, removing the rest of her clothes.

Lord Sesshomaru's eyes turned redder than a tomato. He jumped over the table, gripped the young naked youkai by the throat and pinned her against the wall. "You will never speak out of line like that towards me again," his nails almost dug into her neck. "2000 years you'll have to wait now. Now get out of my office," letting her neck go, she fell down to her bare butt.

Trying to catch her breath, "I would rather fuck a wolf than be with you. You are a horrible excuse for a pure-blooded youkai." She got to her feet, got redressed and started to walk out.

"Fine by me. Tomorrow morning you will leave and never be allowed to return." He needed to get away. The scent of Kori was lingering on him. He darted out of his office, almost knocking Kori to her feet again and flew off. He wanted to wash away her scent of kelp at the springs outside his home.


	7. Chapter 6: Life or Death

_**Chapter 6: Life or Death**_

Hana woke up on a beautiful Saturday morning with the light shining through her bedroom window. Birds were chirping and singing to their chicks. She loved waking up to their music, it was calm and relaxing. She got out of bed and got a quick shower. Then she proceeded to get dressed in a pair of black jogging pants and a navy blue tank top, including putting on her necklace. She had planned to go for a walk and draw out behind her house, near the castle. It was her favorite place to be alone. She would draw inside the castle grounds of everything that surrounded the property.

Her sketchpad laid on top of her white desk, while her medium sized pink backpack was on the floor. As she was packing her bag up, "I should bring a snack and some water with me, including my wallet and phone. Since I'm going to be at the castle today, I should put some coins in the blessing box."

With everything packed up, including a black jacket and sneakers strapped on, Hana headed for the kitchen. In the five years since she came to live and become a family with the Ito's, a lot has changed over the years with house makeovers. The kitchen had been painted a light yellow, almost sun kissed. The counters and cabinets were changed from a dull brown to a porcelain white. An island was even added. New stainless steel appliances of a stove, fridge and dishwasher were added once the kitchen remodeling was done.

Along the counter, Hana found a Dongo Family bento box and a note next to her lunch pale.

**_My Darling Hana,_**

**_I'm sorry, both your father and I had to go into work this morning for meetings. We know you'll find something to do during the day to keep yourself occupied. So I made you your favorite sushi along with your favorite fruit of sliced watermelon on the side. Enjoy your day of drawing my dear and we'll see you later. _**

**_Love,_**

**_Mom and dad_**

Hana smiled at the note left by her mother. She not only stuck her bento box in her bag, but also the note. She loved to have anything that her mother touched or wrote close to her heart. Before she left to go draw, she grabbed her favorite pink filtered water bottled and filled it with fresh water from the fridge. She grabbed a Fuji Apple off of the counter and ventured out into her backyard. The sun hadn't risen above the trees and she was already outside. It was warm with a light breeze as she walked through the woods and ate her apple. Allowing her mind to relax, an incoming call came on her phone. She looked at the name and it put a smile on her face.

**_Hey Kiyoshi, I thought you had to work today?_**

**_Same, but they had a water main break in the basement, so no work for a week or more. What are you doing today?_**

**_Oh damn! That sucks. I'm along the trail behind my house, nearing the castle. I'm going to get some drawings in before it storms later. So what's your plans for today? More soccer practice?_**

**_You loved to draw around there don't you? I don't get it? It's like your body and mind is drawn to it. I'm going for a jog here soon with the guys._**

**_Right? Every time I'm near it, I can feel a presence inside. But no one lives there. But I'll let you go so you can hang with the guys. Maybe later we could get a coffee at the cafe down by the school?_**

**_Yes, definitely. Say two o'clock? _**

**_Deal, okay I'll talk with you later Kiyoshi. Love you my big sexy lion._**

**_Love you too my little bunny._**

After Hana hung up with him, she finally reached the castle. Inside were several other visitors visiting. They too were here to pay their respects. While she waited in line, she felt a few presence nearby. It felt like danger was lurking around. Looking around herself, she noticed no one was staring her way, so she felt safe. It was finally her turn to step up to pray for a blessing. She pulled out ¥50 yen, slipped it into the box, rang the bell, and said a little prayer for herself and the gods.

After a prayer of hoping to have her memory return, Hana went to take a seat along a stone bench in the front courtyard. Before pulling her sketchpad out, she closed her eyes, leaned her head back and just took in the atmosphere around her. "I love it here. A big dream of mine to own a home just like this."

Before she drew, she decided to check out more of the shrine. "Maybe I'll check the back of the castle?" Once in the back, her eyes lit up seeing the beautiful garden. So many colorful flowers and camellia trees spread out everywhere. "Ahh, I'm in heaven." She found another stone bench alongside the porch. She took a seat again and pulled out her drawing pad, she picked a tree to draw. It was her utmost favorite one of all, camellias. It was surrounded by many white, pink, orange, and yellow flowers. It even had a beautiful little pond at the bottom of it.

As Hana started drawing, she wasn't aware of the hazel eyes of a mysterious person watching her. This person was dressed in all black, watching every move she had made walking inside the shrine. The mysterious human being made sure to stay out of her view when she examined the area from the courtyard earlier. When Hana turned her head away, the strange person would eye her body up and down. Their hands grasped out to touch her with lust on their mind. The knife in his pocket was inching to be soaked in her blood, but not before he had his way with her.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru walked back to his office after escorting Kori to the gates of his castle. Her last words before he had the gates shut in her face were, "you'll be sorry." He didn't find her a threat. To him she was a weak, pure-blooded, lusting youkai, looking for romance only and birthing pups. He knew with him kicking Kori out of his home, his mother would be paying him a visit. Most likely to scold him like she always did since he made the decision to travel on his own when he became of age.

Nearing his office, camellias were wafting around him and he had all but forgot about Kori. He stopped to take in the flowery scent. It calmed his mind as he heard the sweet laughter of Rin again. It was much louder this time, almost around the corner from where he stood. He looked up ahead and saw a young child-like ghostly figure of her standing in front of him. "My Lord, come. I made you a crown out of flowers." He watched her run around the corner skipping happily.

Sesshomaru rounded the corner himself knowing her ghost-like figure wouldn't be there, but another female figure was. He was vexed that someone wandered into his home unannounced. The female sat along a bench looking around the garden, especially at the tree that held the small pool of water. When he looked at the girl, his body and mind started to relax and he didn't know why.

Sesshomaru removed his sword bakusaiga anyway, walked towards the female intruder and stood behind her. He watched her hands move along a piece of paper as she drew what was around her. He watched as she leaned her head to the side as hair slid to her shoulder. He froze and his eyes were glued to her neck. Placing his sword back within his sheath, he got down onto his knees, fingers itching to touch her neck that held several teeth mark indents. "Rin?" he called out. The girl who sat in front of him froze and turned her head around towards his way. His eyes became wide seeing her face. "Rin?" He called her again.

"Strange? I thought I heard someone say the name of the girl from my dreams," she softly said.

"Dreams?" He thought, waving his clawed hand in front of her face. "She can't see me!" Her face was still looking his way as he examined her more. Her eyes are why he couldn't look away. Their almond shapes were like the ones he remembered Rin having. The chocolate pools in her eyes held a calming effect for him. He tried to reach a clawed hand towards her face as she disappeared into thin air. Thunder roared far off from him that it brought him out of thought. "I think I've been cooped up in my home for too long. But who was that girl?" He wanted to clear his mind and flew off through the woods behind his home. "A few hours to myself is all I need."

* * *

Hana sat there confused and wondered why she heard the name Rin, twice. "Maybe I didn't get enough sleep last night?" she had just finished sketching when dark clouds covered the sky. "Crap! I need to get home before it starts raining." Packing up her stuff, Hana darted out of the castle and headed for her home. Thunder could be heard crackling far off in the distance behind her. Storms were one of her biggest fears. A few weeks after staying with her now family, she remembered the first night a storm came passing through. It woke her from a dead sleep that she ran for her now parents room, got under the covers and hid against Mika's body. Thinking about that memory brought her out of thought when her phone vibrated. She saw that it was text from her mother.

**_Hana, we are going out to dinner tonight. So please be ready to leave at five. We are going to your favorite restaurant in the city. Love you dear._**

**_Will do mom. Yes! I've been craving Sukiyaki. I'll see you tonight. Love you too. _**

Just as she hit the send button, the sound of twigs crunching could be heard behind her. Along with the crunching came a deep male voice, "such a pretty girl you are." Her heart skipped a beat, that she turned around slowly to see a masked man dressed in all black from head to toe. In his right hand was a black blade, sharp to the touch. "Shy are we?" He crept closer, turning the knife back and forth in his hand.

The blood drained from Hana's face as her heart picked up in speed. She stepped backwards, keeping her eyes on the stranger who was coming closer to her. "Stay away from me!" Her voice trembled. She didn't know if she should try to run for her home, or dash into the woods and try to lose him. "Is this the Shikon Park Killer?" She thought.

"Why? I think you are beautiful. I want to get to know you and so does my blade, it aches for your blood." Hana watched the creep lick the black blade along his wet tongue. "You will become my tenth victim." Her brown eyes were covered by her black pupils fearing that if she didn't leave quickly, she would be killed. Doing what she thought would help her escape, Hana hastened up the trail. "You bitch! Come here."

She could hear the man who was actually the serial killer running behind her. "I can't run for home, but I need a place to hide! But where?" The slow moving stream could be heard up ahead. "If I can jump over the river, maybe I can run farther, possibly the school? where Kiyoshi is at." Thinking about her boyfriend and her phone still in hand, she called for him. She knew he would be able to get to her much faster. The blood from her face drained even more when her call went straight to his voicemail. "No!"

"You better not be calling the police!" The killer was on her tail, within reach of her.

"Kiyoshi! Kiyoshi…help me please!" She screamed into the phone. "I don't want to…Ahh," she tripped over a root that stuck out of the ground. She fell face first into a pile of dirt, scuffing up her face. Not long after she felt herself being flipped over with the serial killer hovering over her. He had her body pinned down by her legs, using his broad knees. "Please," she cried. "Please let me go."

He raised his hand with the knife and slithered it along the side of her face. "No," his voice was heavy with anger. "Now, to fuck you here or somewhere they'll never find your body." He ran the black blade down her throat, watching tears fall from her eyes. The point of the blade rested right along her jugular. "Crying ain't going to make me release you." He continued running the blade down between her breasts.

I'm her mind, "I need to get him off of me and make a dash for the school again." The only object she had to hopefully get him off of her was using her cellphone.

When she felt the hem of her shirt being cut, she whipped her hand, holding her phone tightly and striking the serial killer right in the face. "Ahhh," he fell over backwards, not before she felt the blade slice along her stomach and she dropped her phone.

Hana bolted up fast, kicking the killer in the groin and ran even more. She held her stomach where the slight gash from the blade had cut her. Hana knew she had to get over the small river up ahead and continue on towards the school. "The faster I can get there, the faster Kiyoshi can protect her."

"Come back here you bitch!" She heard him shout.

The blood just kept on draining from her face when she heard the killer coming her way again. Hana knew it was a fight to survival as she finally made it to the river. She didn't care that she was getting her pant legs or shoes soaked as she ran through the river and climbing out on the other side. Grass and flowers had grown over from where she was found years ago. She couldn't remember where the board had been placed. She only got a few feet when she fell into the same well years before. "Ahhh," landing on her back, feeling pain from everything in her backpack. She heard plastic breaking, knowing she had just crushed her bento box that was in a separate part of her bag.

"Where are you bitch? I heard you scream in pain!" She could hear him, just on the other side of the river.

Hana turned herself to the side, pulled herself close and hugged her knees, "I don't want to die!" She cried. It was like someone heard her cries as a white light shot up from under her and engulfed her within its power. "Ahhhh."

The serial killer got knocked to his feet watching the white light coming up from the ground. "What the hell was that?" He was about to remove his black mask when he heard voices of a family coming his way. "Shit! I need to get out of here fast." He got up and ran back towards the castle within the darkness of the trees.

* * *

Mika was the first to arrive home after being let off early from work. It was a short day, just mostly meetings on how to progress their jobs at work. The storm hadn't arrived, but was close. She walked inside seeing that all the lights were off in the house. Taking off her heels and placing her bag on the foyer table she called, "Hana?" Nothing. "She must be out drawing still? I'll call her in a few minutes."

She walked into the kitchen to make a cup of tea when a loud bang could be heard at the front door. The sound made her jump high into the air. But what alerted her more was hearing Hana's boyfriend Kiyoshi screaming. "Hana….Hana are you okay?" Fearing something the worst, she ran and opened the front door fast. "Mrs. Ito is Hana here? I had an alarming voicemail from her, screaming for help." He pulled out his phone and played the message for her.

Mika's eyes became like saucers. She turned around and bolted for the stairs with Kiyoshi intoe. "Hana? Baby?" They ran for her room, threw the door open to find her room dark and empty. "Kiyoshi, run behind the house to see if you can find her. I'm going to call Itsuki." Doing as he was told, he ran down the stairs and out the front door at rapid speed. Mika ran for her purse in the foyer and was about to pull out her phone when Itsuki had just pulled up in the driveway. She ran out, down the stone stairs towards her husband who just got out of the car. "Itsuki, it's Hana. I think she's in trouble."

"What? Mika, What do you mean she's in trouble?" He grabbed her shoulders as was close to falling.

"Kiyoshi said he got...a voicemail from Hana screaming for help."

"Where is he Mika?"

"I..told him to try and find Hana behind the house. Itsuki...go help him find her. I'm going to call for an officer." She shoved him to go help as she ran back into the house to call the police.

Itsuki caught up to Kiyoshi very rapidly, "Kiyoshi have you tracked her phone?"

"No, Mr. Ito. I'm worried, I tried calling Hana, but her phone just rings. HANA?" He shouted, tracking her phone.

"HANA?" Itsuki called for her.

Kiyoshi got a ping, "it shows that she's up head." They both looked to each other and ran for the area it showed on Kiyoshi's phone. But their hearts were crushed not seeing her anywhere. The only thing they found was her phone covered in blood in the dirt. "Oh my god! Where is she? Hana?" He tried to reach for her phone, but was stopped.

"No Kiyoshi, it's a crime scene." Itsuki pulled out his phone and called Mika. "Mika, are the police on their way? I think Hana was abducted."

"What? My baby? Oh god no!" Sirens could be heard on the other end.

* * *

The cops arrived at the scene finding a struggle had gone on from where Hana's phone was found. Her phone was taken for evidence, along with black hair follicles in the dirt. Shoe prints were photographed along with many other things. They brought in bloodhounds to track her scent going along the path. They believed she crossed the river to divert her attacker, but fell through the old well and then was taken from there. Everything from what the police saw, and found, they believed Hana was taken by the Shikon Park Serial killer.

At the Ito home, Mika, Itsuki and Kiyoshi all sat on the white leather couch, waiting for any news if they could find Hana. Mika shook in Itsuki's arms, crying her eyes out. Kiyoshi hid his head within his hands, crying himself. The sun was setting as more fear ran through all of them that the police wouldn't be able to keep searching. "Itsuki, they need to find her. Hana is terrified of the dark."

"They'll find her, we just have to keep faith. Our Hana is strong, brave and a fast runner," Itsuki whispered softly.

"It's my fault," Kiyoshi cried even more. "If my phone wasn't turned off I would've gotten to her sooner."

"Kiyoshi, don't blame yourself. Hana wouldn't want you to think that," Itsuki said as the front door opened. All three stood up to see the chief of police, "chief, did you find her?" Itsuki asked, holding Mika by the waist.

"No, sadly we didn't." Mika fell to her knees, almost fainting. Itsuki had to bring her to her feet, and hold her waist tighter. "But we won't stop till she is found. We do need a recent photo of Hana, for a missing persons report." Itsuki placed Mika along the couch and grabbed a photo of Hana that sat along the fireplace. "I promise we will find her, and we will catch this killer."

"Thank you chief. Just please bring her back alive," Itsuki said, shaking the officer's hand. After the officer left, they all remained quiet, sitting in the living room, with their minds on Hana. The hours were going by fast when they noticed the time. "Kiyoshi, why don't you head on home. I'll call you if we get any news."

Nodding his head, "okay," he said, whipping away his tears and left their home. Driving in his car, Kiyoshi headed for his home, changing his expression from sad to frustration. Kiyoshi pulled into his driveway and gripped the steering wheel tightly, "I almost fucking had her."


	8. Chapter 7: Rin?

_**Chapter 7: Rin?**_

I finally awoke after being engulfed within the white light, soaking wet, lying facing upwards towards the sky. A small bit of pain shot through my back from the short fall. I looked up above towards the sky. Dark clouds covered the sky even more, following with light rain. My tears came again but much harder. I realized I was almost killed by the killer who is wanted by Tokyo. I placed a hand to my stomach and I could still feel a tiny bit of blood, seeping from the cut. The same cut I sunstained from the black blade. "I need to get help!" I felt around for my phone. I remembered that I dropped it after hitting the killer. "I need to get home and call mom." Oh how bad I wanted to be curled up in a blanket, with my head in her lap. I wanted to hear her voice telling me I would be okay while she combed her fingers through my hair.

I slowly got to my feet, climbed out of the six foot well and crawled onto my knees along the wet muddy earth. I wanted to get a hot shower. No scratch that, I wanted a hot bubble bath. I wanted to lay in my tub and cry this pain away.

I got to my feet again dripping wet. I checked all around me. I did not see the masked man with the blade. "The white light must have scared him off?" I walked across the river again, "what was that light? Was it the same one that showed up from when I was found five years ago?"

I headed up the path that leads to my cozy, warm, safe home. The rain started to pick up more, soaking my clothes, but not my backpack, which I was grateful that it was waterproof. With the cold rain, came shivers through my soaked clothes. "I need warm pajamas." When I walked through the trees I got the shock of her life. "Where's….where's my home?"

Where my home once stood was nothing but fields that went on and on for miles. I had to place a hand to my mouth and slowly backed away, back in the coverage of the forest. "What's going on?" I either took a wrong turn. Or ended up in a field not far off from my high school.

I stood there in the coverage of the trees. A male voice that I've never heard before was coming up behind me. I feared it was the killer disguising his voice. I ran inside a bush and hid by kneeling down in the mud. I hate mud, it's so messy. I kept a hand to my mouth. I did whatever I could to keep myself quiet. Luckily I could see through an opening of the green bush for whoever was going to walk by.

Soon a little green man with a funny looking stick, with two heads walked by from where I hid. This...am I dreaming? "he looks like the toad from my dreams!" His brown outfit matches and so does his little black top hat. I have to be dreaming. Yes! I'm still in the well and I will wake up any minute.

"Ah-Un, I don't see why you wanted to come here? That white light just had to be a random lightning bolt."

"I have to be dreaming. It's impossible for anyone else to see the white bolt of light, right?" I remained where I was trying not to make a sound. But something was. It was big and I know it had big paws. Following the green toad came a very tall beast walking on all fours. I couldn't see its head, but all I saw was a dark, brownish-green scale's and sharp claws. "Is this the same two-headed beast from my dreams? The same one that chased the girl in the fields to play?"

As I stood there, I knelt down more, but lost my footing and fell backwards. "Who's there? Show yourself!" The green toad yelled my way. "If you don't show yourself, I'll have no choice but to use the staff of two heads on you!" Is he planning to wack me over the head? "GUARDS, come quick!"

Guards? I need to get away. I crawled backwards, but my hand slipped and so did all of me. Crap! With a massive scream that shook the whole forest, I slipped down the muddy hill, going head first, backwards. All I saw go by me was rocks and trees. Some could be close to boulders. Finally after what felt like minutes, I finally came to a stop. I laid there, covered in mud and I know doubt I have dirt inside my pants and even in my...I don't want to think about it. I had to get to my feet fast. "There she is, after her!" The little green man yelled down my way. I looked up and I saw what the guards were dressed in….imperial armor? WTH? Last I checked we were in the 21st century and no one wears this anymore.

I tried to make a break for it and I was going to run downhill. The guard was so quick, almost like Speedy Gonzalez and grabbed both my arms. "HELP!" My voice echoed in the forest once again. "Let me go, please!"

"No! You are now a prisoner!" The guard informed me. "When the Lord returns he'll decide your punishment. He doesn't take well to trespassers so close to his home." My hands were now cuffed and salty water dripped down my face. Prisoner? Punishment? I don't want to die!

"Please, I beg you. Let me go. I'm in pain and I was attacked by a masked man," I cried out.

"Masked man you say? Kenshi, Masaji, go forth and find the other intruder, known as masked man. I'll be taking the female prisoner to the castle," the same guard holding me against my will ordered.

"Yes, captain Morio." All I heard after their agreement was running feet going back up the hill.

Several minutes later I was locked inside a dungeon underground, chained to the wall and sitting on the wet stone cold floor. I was feeling a lot worse than I was earlier. If I don't get out of these wet clothes soon I'm going to catch a cold. My body was getting chills, snot dripping down my nose and I felt like I was developing a fever. "Mom," my tears came again. "Help me," I hid my face into the stone wall fearing my fate with death soon.

* * *

The few hours were what I needed to get my mind off of things. Especially with the ghost-like figure of that older girl. The only ghost-like figure I always saw was Rin roam around. It's most likely my mind once again playing tricks on me. I landed outside my office. I have to deal with one thing that annoys me more than seeing ghost figures, "Lord Sesshomaru," damn you Jaken.

The little green imp who has been following me for over fifty years rounded the corner wailing and waving his nintōjō. "What is it Jaken?" I don't have time for his squeaks.

"My Lord, welcome home. I have to inform you that we caught a female intruder outside the castle near the well," he screeched.

My eyes grew red. My lands are forbidden for anyone to walk around this close. "Where is the female intruder?" I demanded.

He saw the anger within my eyes, "she's in the third cell underground. Two of the guards are out looking for a second intruder that the girl called 'masked man'." Jaken was literally shaking within my presence. My aura warned him I was in a fowl mood.

I didn't even respond to him. I bolted for the dungeon in a flash. Humans and demons who trespass this close on my land are usually kept in there till such time, or killed depending on who they are and why they were out here. Inside I could smell wetness, dirt mixed with something I can't figure out, blood perhaps?

I stood by the door where two fūjin guards guarded. They are useful for being fast, just for being wind gods. "Open the door now! I wish to see this female intruder," I demanded immediately.

With the cell door opened, the only light shining through was the small window up above the girls head. I looked towards her. She had her head down between both her chained wrists. I looked at her more. She had an odd bag on her back. Now I need to know who she is and who sent her out here. "Look at me girl! I need to know who sent you out here. Your life depends on it."

"Please!...I need….to go...home. I was cut by some cruel man," she cried.

So she's going to be one of those types of people and disobey orders? "I said look at me! I didn't ask if you were hurt." I was ready to take poison claws on her. "One last chance girl! Look at me or you'll die by my hands."

After a few seconds she turned her head and all the anger that I had built up faded away. _Is...this is the ghost-girl from earlier? _

"Please? I need medical assistance. Just let me go and I won't say anything," her familiar doe eyes were begging me to let her go. She looked fatigued and weak.

I wasn't going to let her go. There was one way to determine if this was the same girl I saw earlier. I gently grabbed her black locks and lifted it up and got my answer immediately. Rin has finally returned and now I am furious. "Bring me the keys now!" I turned to the guards, showing the anger I have for locking her up. I let go of her hair, "who is responsible for locking Rin up? I want answers!" Whoever was responsible will be facing hard labor. I went back to look at her and all I saw was fear and panic in her eyes. I don't understand why?

When her hands were released, "Captain Morio is, my Lord. We didn't...know it was her. She is wearing strange clothes and Master Jaken is the one who found her first," the guard informed me.

Damn you Jaken! "Find Captain Morio and have him at my office immediately. Then return to your post." I deal with Jaken later myself.

With my back to her, "my name...is…is not Rin…" I heard a slight thud.

"She must have fainted?" I turned around and sure enough I found her passed out. She needs medical attention. "What does she mean her name is not Rin?"

Before I moved her, I removed this odd bag on her back. Then I carefully lifted her up and saw the injury she was talking about. From what I see it wasn't a deep cut and I know the head caretaker could take care of this gash. Once she was lifted up into my arms, a cold chill shot through me. She was soaking wet from the storm. I was getting ready to walk out when I heard Jaken come my way. "Lord Sesshomaru...I just heard...I'm sorry, I didn't know it was Rin. Please..forgive me!" He was quivering with fear and bowed to me.

I didn't want to deal with him, "take Rin's bag and bring it to her room. Have the head servant clean it up and have it ready for her to sleep in," I ordered and left him behind.

The head caretaker was on the backside of my castle. Completely far from Rin's room. I looked at her and she was covered in mud, including me now. Her clothes were soaking wet and she needed to be put in a clean yukata before she catches her death.

Asuka was a wolf demon from the north. She descended down from the mountains twenty years ago and has been working under my care since. She is a cousin to Koga's wife Ayame. She's reliable for knowing what plants can help treat any time of issue and I know she'll treat Rin properly.

I found her inside making remedies out of tea tree oil. That stuff would help Rin out the most for treating and preventing skin infections. She looked up with an expressive look in her blue eyes, "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Rin has returned and needs to be treated. She was cut by someone along her lower stomach," I explained.

"Lay her down here, Lord Sesshomaru," her hand gestured to an open futon. I could tell she was shocked. Asuka has treated Rin multiple times when she was younger.

Rin loves to play and run out and around the gardens, even outside the castle. She would return with scraped knees and Asuka would treat her and Rin would be off laying in the gardens.

As I laid her down I quickly said, "clean her up the best you can. If Rin wakes up, lead her to her private bath house to bathe." She smelled of dirt, sweat and dry blood. "Have Nagisa set out the camellia soaps for Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Asuka began to examine Rin's injury. "From what I see it will only take a few minutes to treat this injury. Luckily the remedy I was working on will treat her cut." She looked up to me and I knew she had more to say. "Lord Sesshomaru, it's strange Rin's returned after these past five years. She looks to be in good health and...in strange clothes?"

I knelt down beside Rin and noticed she does look to be in good health. Except for a few small injuries all over her body. She was eleven when she disappeared and today she would be sixteen. Would she still have the same personality from all those years? Does she still pick flowers and make crowns? Did she find new hobbies to entertain herself? When she's rested and gains all of her energy back, I'll be asking her all sorts of questions. "Have Nagisa come get me after Rin's rested."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

Back in my office, Captain Morio waited outside for me. Unlike Jaken who was scared of my presence, Morio was calm. "Lord Sesshomaru, I have been informed who the girl was. I must apologize for my actions. If I had known it was Rin, we would have treated her better. My men and I will take any punishment that you think we all deserve." He now knelt before me on one knee and lowered his head.

I could only think of one thing that could fit punishment. I came out and said, "extra patrol. No breaks. Did you find the other person who attacked Rin?"

Captain Morio stood back up and said, "no we haven't. But will keep searching till this human or demon is found. You have my word, Lord Sesshomaru. We are also trying to find out what caused the white light to reappear."

"Good. White light?" The same light that engulfed Rin five years ago? "Was Rin found in the well?"

"No, we found her down on the embankment, near the open field. Just north of here," he informed me and pointed in the exact direction of the well.

I'll need to examine the area later. "For now go and when you find Rin's attacker, come for me immediately," I wonder if this attacker is the same one who sent Run away?

Captain Morio saluted me and left at a very fast pace. My ears perked up. I could hear communication coming from Asuka's station. The voice that was communicating with her was alert and scared. I had a feeling who it was. She was asking all sorts of questions. The biggest one that caught my attention the most is when she asked why she was being called her Rin.

I was gonna go confront Rin now, but Nagisa and Asuka led her to her private bath house. Later today I'll speak with her in private after she's cleaned up. I'll have her favorite fish made, along with roasted mushrooms the way she likes them.

* * *

**Misskangas:** Yep I got you. Did you think the serial killer would be someone else? Haven't thought of Sesshomaru will kick his ass. But will see how the story goes. Hope this chapter was to your liking.

**Exobap101:** Hope this chapter was to your liking. As you see Hana has ended up in the feudal era.


End file.
